Legend of Derp
by the viper strikes
Summary: What if there wasnt just Link who saved both Hyrule and Twilight? What if there were two others? Join the lives of Rain and Azure as they help Link defeat evil and cause trouble as always.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Starlight and rain

Ch.1

It was early in the morning in Ordon Village, too early in fact, as Rain noted when she woke because the kids, Talo, Beth, and Milo, were being loud and annoying. **Azure was awake and walking around the village. **Rain fell off her bed and climbed down the ladder to her bed. She walked out to the balcony of her room and stared at the kids. **Azure walked by Rain's house, looked up and waved. **Rain gave a lazy wave back and waved lazily to Link. **Azure turned and also waved at Link. '**What are you three up to?' Rain called to the kids. 'Beth has got the new slingshot but won't let us try it out.' Talo said. 'So what?' She said. **'Heh I don't blame her for not letting you use it, you would probably run off with it.' **Rain and Link both burst out into laughter. **Azure just smirked. '**Not true.' Talo said. 'Is.' Rain said. **'You know it is Talo.' '**She is right.' Link said. **Milo whined 'What she's never right.' Azure just glared at him. **Rain jumped down and leaned against the tree. 'Yea she is.' **'Name one other time she was.' Milo said. **'Midget, she was right when we said not to go into the woods but did you kids listen to us.' **Milo went silent. **Suddenly Fado ran up, shouting for Link. 'Fatso, stop shouting.' Rain said. **'Yeah…really.' Azure mumbled. **He was going on about the goats getting lose again and rain rolled her eyes. **'…I say we should tie the goats up to a giant pole, stick that on top of the barn and just leave them there. She if they get lose from that.' Azure muttered. **Rain snickered and shook her head. **Azure just smirked. **The kids were still arguing so rain walked over and snatched the slingshot from Beth. **'…Rain…your not going to kill anyone are you?' **Rain was firing the nuts at the kids. 'Run kids run.' **Azure started snickering. **When the seeds ran out, rain threw the slingshot at Talo's head. **Azure shook her head at Rain. '**Yo rain, your needed.' Colin called. 'Coming.' Rain followed Colin into the village, leaving Azure with the kids. **Azure yelled after her 'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LEAVING ME WITH THEM?' '**CAUSE RUSSEL NEEDS MY HELP.' **'BLEH' '**JUST SCARE THEM IF YOU HAVE TO!' **'…Meh.' '**It will be quick I promise.' Rain called before disappearing into the village. **'Still hate you.' Azure mumbled. **'You hate who?' Link asked, coming back from the ranch. '**Rain.' '**Why?' **'She left meh here with teh kids.' **'Well Im here now.' **'Fffft, your worse than the kids.' **'How?' **'You just are.' **'Uh-huh sure.' **'You are!' **'Will you two shut up.' Rain said, walking up with Colin. **'He started it.' Azure poked Link. '**I don't care who started it, I will beat you both with my stick in a minute.' **'Suuuure you will, but I say he still started it.' **Rain pulled out her sharp pointy stick and pointed it at Azure. **'…Ill shut up.' '**Thought so.' Rain walked over to where Starlight was tied up and petted her. **'You still started it.' Azure mumbled to Link. '**Shut up.' **Azure just stuck her tongue out at him. **'Azure, go check your horse.' Rain called. **'Fine, fine.' Azure walked over to her horse, Sora. **Rain untied her horse, climbed on, then went trotting around. **Azure climbed on her horse but was kicked off. **Rain started snickering. **'…Shut up.' '**Make me.' **Azure just glared at her then stood back up. '**You fail.' Link called from on top of Epona. **'SHUT THE HELL UP.' '**YOU SHUT THE HELL UP.' **'MAKE ME.' **Rain pulled out her pointy stick. **Azure rolled her eyes and got back on Sora. **Rain flipped off of Starlight and walked her into the village. **Azure just got kicked off her horse again '…Dammit..' **'Fail.' Link said. **Azure sighed. 'Shut up.' '**That will give the kids new ammo to tease you about.' **'Grrreeeaattt.' Azure said sarcastically. **Rain came back but without her horse. **Azure got back up from the ground again. '**Not even going to ask.' Rain said. **'Sora hates me, that's what.' **Rain shook her head then walked up to Sora and petted her. **Azure just glared at her horse. **Rain looked up to see the sun had turned into sunset. 'It's going to be night soon, night guys.' She said. **'…Night.' **Like rain said it would, it became night, and rain walked into her house and laid on her bed, staring outside the window.

END OF FIRST CHAPTER

Star: ZOMG

Viper: That actually went well

Star: That it did

Rain: I actually agree

Azure: Same here

Viper: Better than that other freakin one I tried

Star: hehe yeaahhhhhhhhhh

Viper: Well this is my first so R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but Rain and Starlight

Ch.2

Rain sat with Link on the field on the ranch and just watched the horses run around with each other. **Azure was trying to get Sora to stop kicking her off. **Fado then came up to Link and asked him to round up the goats again before they left. 'Split the load?' He asked rain. 'Sure.' She stood. 'Hey Azure!' She called. **'Yo.' '**It's roundin up time.' **'..Again?' '**Fado wants us to do this before we leave.' Link said. **'Fine.' **Rain whistled for Starlight while Link played Epona's song. **Azure climbed onto Sora and for once wasn't kicked off. **Rain dashed off to round up 8 of the goats, only to be knocked off by one. **Azure round up her share of goats. **Link rounded up the rest of the goats while rain climbed back onto Starlight. 'You guys should jump the fences if ya'll want to get back.' Fado said, setting up the fences. **'Sora would most likely kick me off in mid air.' '**Not unless she kicks you over the fence.' Rain said. **'..Either way it would be painful.' **Rain laughs. Link was the first to jump over the fences. **Azure jumped over the fences then was kicked off by Sora. **Rain jumped over the fences then trotted her horse over to Sora. **'I. Hate. My. Horse.' Azure hissed. **Rain just shook her head and grabbed Sora's reins. 'Come on Sora.' Rain led Sora out of the village and was about to leave when Illia stopped her. **Azure had followed Rain. '**Hey rain, let me wash Starlight for you.' 'No thanks, I'll wash her myself.' Rain led Sora and her horse out of the village and back to where they lived. **Azure just followed. **'Well that was fun I think.' Rain said when she tied her horse up. **'Meh.' Azure tied up Sora. '**Hey Link, what did Russell leave you?' Rain called up to him. 'A freakin sword of wood.' He said. 'Ha.' **Azure laughed. **Rain giggled slightly. She went into her house and grabbed her sword. 'So now what will we do after we deliver the thing to the princess?' Rain asked, leaning on her balcony. **'Dunno.' '**Come back here.' Rain deadpanned glared at Link. **'…Well thank you Captain Obvious.' Azure rolled her eyes at Link. **'Don't know bout you guys but I might not return after we deliver that thing.' **'Eh?' **'I want to explore for a while, sorry but I don't want to stay here forever.' **'Oh.' **Rain threw the slingshot she still had from Beth at Link's head. **Azure laughed. '**What was that for?' 'Cause I can.' Colin ran up to the three, Talo behind him with the other two and he hid behind Link. 'Talo, stop.' Rain said. **'..What's going on?' **'Colin freakin told his dad on us.' Talo said, glaring at Colin. **'…On what?' '**They went back into the woods again.' Colin said. Rain jumped from her house and stood in front of the trio. **Azure walked over to the three. '..Why?' '**I wanted to go after that monkey again.' Talo said. **'It's just a stupid monkey, why bother with it?' **Talo didn't say anything but when he saw the monkey, he ran after it. **Azure just sighed. **Rain ran after the kids, leaving Azure and Link with Colin. '**…Should we go after them as well?' Azure asked Link. **'Yeah, Colin stay here with the horses.' **Azure ran after Rain and the kids. **'Milo, where did he other two go?' **Azure caught up to Rain. **Milo pointed and rain took off in the direction he pointed. **Azure followed after rain. **She found Beth and did the same thing again. 'Where did Talo go?' 'He went that way.' Rain ran off, looking for Talo. **Azure followed her. **'Hey, isn't that Talo's stick?' Link asked, pointing to the stick. **Azure looked at the stick, 'Yeah it is.' **Rain picked it up and stored it away in her bag. 'Let's go.' **Azure nodded. **Link, who came back with a Lantern, followed them through the tunnel. **'…I hate tunnels.' Azure muttered. '**So do I.' They ran through the tunnel and came out into more of Faron Woods. 'Well this is going to be fun.' Rain muttered. '**I agree with that.' '**Split up, we'll cover more ground.' **'Kay.' **Rain ran up North, Link taking the West side. **Azure headed off to the east. **Rain was stuck at a gate and she waited for Link and Azure. **Azure gave up looking and went over to rain. **Link, who found the key, ran over to them and unlocked the gate. **Azure went through the gate. **'Ready?' Link asked, pulling out his stick sword. 'Ready.' Rain said, pulling out her sword and going through the gate. They ran though another tunnel, defeating the monsters and they came across a long path and at the end of the path was Talo and that monkey! Rain, not even thinking, ran to the end of the path. **Azure ran after her. **Rain's arm was bleeding, and she was on one side of the path. **'..Rain what did you do?' '**Bublins at three.' **'Oh.' **Link had destroyed one and was getting the kid free. The second one was coming up behind Link and rain threw her sword and hit it. 'Score.' Rain stood up and glared at Talo. **Azure walked over to Talo and growled at him 'Why did you follow that damn monkey?' **'Im sorry, but she isn't so bad when you get to know her.' 'Sorry isn't good enough, let's go.' Rain said. **Azure growled at him and turned and walked back to the village. **Rain made Talo march in front of her while Link brought up the rear. 'Your not going to tell my dead are you?' 'Yes I am, you shouldn't have followed that monkey.' They get out to the woods and Russell runs up to them. **Azure stopped walking when Russell came up to them. **Talo had run off and Russell came up to the group. **'Yo.' '**Colin told me what happened, are the other two okay?' 'Yeah.' Rain said, still looking at the other place. They began walking back and rain went to sit on the balcony of her home. **Azure climbed on a nearby tree and sat on a branch. **Russell and Link talked for a bit then Russell left and he sat on the porch of his home. 'Well, tomorrow is going to be a rough day.' Rain said. **'Why?' '**Who knows what monsters are outside of the woods.' **'..Oh.' '**Night guys.' '**Night.' **They each went into their homes and slept for tomorrow would be a long day.

END OF CHAPTER

Azure: ORLY?

Rain: I think the only one of the kids I like is Colin

Azure: I dun like any of them xD

Rain: -rolls eyes-

Azure: What?

Rain: Nothing

Azure: LIAR

Viper: Well this is good

Star: ORLY?

Viper: Better than Death Note fail

Star: That it is xD

Rain: Because the author is a fail


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but Rain and the horse

Ch.3

Rain was at Ordon Spring, cleaning off her horse, when she heard noises coming from the homes. She walked back to the homes to hear Talo getting mad at Colin from yesterday. **Azure walked out of her house, 'The hell is going on?' '**That's what I want to know.' **Azure went over to the kids. '**What is going on?' Rain asked. **'What she just said.' **'Little blab boy over here told his dad about what happened yesterday and I got an earful.' 'So?' **'You deserved it.' '**Listen, we are going into town today and I want you three to leave Colin alone, do you understand?' They were silent. **'Understand?' Azure growled. **They nod. 'Good, now scram.' The kids leave and rain shook her head. **Azure just sighed. '**They will never learn.' More noise was heard and rain turned to see Illia leading Epona into the Spring but no Link. **'Eh?' '**He must have pissed her off.' **'Must of.' **Link ran into the clearing and looked to where Illia had taken Epona. **'So, what did you do this time Link?' **'She freaked out because I hurt Epona.' '**..How did you hurt her?' '**That's just it, I don't know.' **'Oh.' **He ran off to the spring and rain just stared. 'Ok, what just happened?' '**No idea.' **Rain shrugged and was going to head to the spring when out of nowhere, riders showed up. **'What the hell?' '**We got to warn Link.' **Azure ran off toward the spring. **Before she could get there though, she was shot down with an arrow. 'Azure!' Rain ran to her friend but was knocked out. When Rain awoke, she found the were in some place but because of it's powers she began to turn into her wolf form. **Azure also woke and changed into her wolf form. **With the last bits of her energy, rain spotted Link being transformed then all three of them were dragged away. When rain woke again, the first thing she noticed was that she was in a cell and she looked around to see the other two. **Azure was still out. **Rain stood and tried to move but found she was chained. _Azure, wake up. __**Eh. **_**Azure woke up. **_We're inside a cell somewhere, can you reach Link? __**Uhm… I dunno. Hey Link.' **_He woke, stood, and looked at the other two. Rain's ears picked up the sound of laughter and she turned to it. **Azure turned to the laughter. '**Well this is interesting, I expected one but instead there are three prisoners.' Midna said. **Azure just stared at Midna. **She floated inside and rain growled. 'Down girl.' **Azure also growled at her. **'Well since you three will probably need my help, I'll just have to free you.' With that said, Midna used her powers to break their chains. **Azure looked to where the chain had been then looked back at Midna. **'If you three can get out here, I'll help you to escape.' She disappeared back outside the cell and rain groaned-growl. **Azure growled and tried attacking Midna through the cell. **_Not going to work. _**Azure just ignored her. **Rain shook her head then went over to the crates and dashed into it. **Azure gave up on attacking Midna. **_Hey, I found a hole here, I'm going to dig my way out. __**Kay. **_Rain digs out of the hole and popped up on the other side. **Azure went over to the hole and dug through. **Link was the last to dig through the hole and he appeared on the other side. **Azure looked at Midna. **She dropped onto Link, who tried to bite her, but she grabbed hold of his ear when rain picked up more noise. **Azure turned her head to the noise. **Rain poked her noise into the other cell and jumped back when a rainbow fairy popped out. _**What the hell? **__Good question. _**Azure went over to the fairy and snarled at it. **'Jason, what are you doing here?' Midna asked the fairy. **'I dunno, what are you doing here?' **'Helping these three.' **'Oh…why is one of them growling at me?' '**You're a rainbow fairy, think from there.' **'…Oh…' **Rain pounced on the fairy and held it under one paw. **'Duuuunnnnn hhhhhuuuuuurrrrrrttttt mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeee.' **Rain drew out one claw and pokes him. **'Meep.' **Rain poked him again. **'Meep, meep.' **Rain stepped back then turned back to Midna. 'Well now that's done, rain opens the gate in the cell.' Rain glared but walked inside, bit down on the chain, and opened the gate. **Azure walked through the gate. **The fairy popped down on rain's head and she went through the gate as did Link. 'Do you know where you are yet?' Midna asked, ignoring rain who was trying to get the fairy off of her. **Azure shook her head and continued walking. **Link took off to the north and rain had taken off to the east leaving Azure with the west. **Azure just looked around. **Rain completed her part and ran off to the north to help Link. **Azure ran north. **Rain followed Link through a tunnel then out to the other side. **Azure followed. **Rain was staring at how high the building was. _**I wanna climb up there and be like I CANZ SEE MAH HOUSE FROM HERE. **_**Azure said as she looked up. **_Ha. Yeah, we better get going. __**Yeah. **_Rain followed after Link, jumping on each thing that was there, only stopped once when Link suddenly stopped because of Midna. They got all the way to the top and outside of the sewers and rain looked around. 'Got an idea now?' Midna asked them. **Azure looked around. '**Welcome to Hyrule Castle. I know someone who can help but you have to get there.' Rain followed after Link. **Azure followed after both of them. **They get inside and Midna directs them to the top of the stairs and inside the room. **Azure went into the room. **Inside was a figure looking out the window. **Azure slowly went up to the figure. **

WHO IS THE STRANG PERSON?

Azure: YOUR MOTHER

Rain: I don't have a mother

Azure: Exactly

Rain: Your very weird

Azure: …So?

Rain: no comment

Azure: :D

Viper: Its so hard to write a story without speaking parts between the three

Star: Yeah just a bit

Viper: BTW what was with the meep?

Star: Honestly…I don't know XD

Viper: Ok then

Star: :D

Viper: so distracted

Star: Same

Viper: Watching both Csi and That 70's show

Star: …Im distracted by trying to find more music for my I-pod

Viper: LOL

Star: What..hearing 30 seconds to Mars singing to bad romance is funny

Viper: ROFL

Star: xD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but rain

Ch.4

_**Azure walked up slowly to the figure. **_The figure turned and rain just stared at the person. **Azure stared at the person. **'Good to see you again Princess.' Midna said. The princess turned around and removed her hood and rain stared. **Azure titled her head. **'Oh my, you three have endure some troubles.' _Yes we have. _Rain said. _**What gave you that idea? **_**Azure mumbled sarcastically. **_Azure, hush. _**Azure growled slightly at Rain then went silent. **The princess was telling how the whole land was swept into twilight and what happened to her. **Azure stayed silent and listened. **_So is that why we are like this? _Rain asked. 'Yes it is.' _**Is there a way to change back? **_'There is.' _**How? **_'You will have to change the gods and goddess back.' _**Oh..**__ Where are the goddess? __**..Bet ya they are all over the place, scattered. **__I agree. __**Heh. **_They left the place and went back to the rooftop of the castle. 'So now I believe you want to go after something, like this.' Midna turned into the kids and rain growled. **Azure also growled. **'So your after the kids? Well I know the first place to go to.' She warped them to Faron Woods. **Azure looked around. '**So you do know this place?' _It's was our home. __**Yeah. **_Rain heard a voice and turned to see Jason not looking like a fairy. **Azure glared and growled at him. **Rain pounced on him. **'Meep.' **Rain just sat on top of him while one of the Light spirits talked. **Azure listened to the light spirit. **After the spirit finished talked and rain ran to her home. When the others had joined her, rain was busy fighting off the monsters. **Azure joined in and helped fight the monsters. **When the monsters were gone, rain looked at her house. _This isn't home anymore. __**What do you mean? **__It's not the same anymore. _**Azure looked around… **_**Yeah your right. **_Rain pawed at her home and they walked into the village. **Azure looked around the village, wary. **Rain began sneaking along the path and she crept up close to hear the conversation between Bo and one of the others. 'Bring the sword and shield here, I'll go after the monsters.' Bo said. 'How can you save the kids if Russell wasn't able to? Your needed here as the Mayor.' They saw rain and fled. _**..Should we go get that sword and shield? **_Right when Azure had said that, Link appeared with Midna holding the sword and shield weird. _**Fffft. **__Oh shut up. _They walk out of the village and back to the Spring where he gives them the vessel of Light and ask them to return the tears. _Let's split up, we'll cover up more ground. __**Kay. **_Rain ran off into the east, killing the bugs, while Link headed off to the west. **Azure went to the north, killing all the bugs she could find. **When they had all 16, they were brought back to the spring and grabbed in the heroes clothes. Link had his usual green garb while rain had a red tunic, brown slacks, and brown boots. Her hair was thrown back into its usual ponytail. **Azure had a black and dark purple tunic, black and dark purple jeans and black boots. Her hair was still left down. **They all had fingerless gloves and rain had a choker around her neck. **'Holy crap, we are humans again.' **'Yes.' Rain fist pumped. 'Wow you guys look better than you wolf forms.' Midna said. **'…' **'Is that a complement?' **'Its probably an insult and a complement at the same time.' '**Good point and that reminds me, where is Jason?' **'Dunno, don't care either.' **'Any who I know where we need to go.' **'Where?' '**Back to where we first rescued Talo.' **'Eeeeh!' **Rain ran to her old house real quick, grabbed her sword, then ran back to meet the others. **'..We have to go back there why?' '**Because something tells me there is something there for us or maybe something is there for Midna.' **'….Kay.' **Rain moved her bangs out of her eyes and ran towards the direction of the Forest temple. **Azure followed after her. **When they got to that one place, rain looked around at the fog. 'Link, your lantern please.' Link produced his lantern only for it to be stolen by that monkey. 'Hey, she stole the lantern.' Midna said. 'No really.' Rain said sarcastically. **Azure ran after the monkey. **Link and rain followed after Azure and they got back to the gate and went through the tunnel. Rain had picked up the lantern and took it over to a shop, refilled the lantern, and left the shop and ran up the path to the temple. **Azure ran up to the temple. **'Ready?' Rain asked them. 'Ready.' Link said. **Azure just nodded. **Rain lit the lantern, walked up to the web, and burned it all away then walked in. **Azure followed after her. **

**WHAT DANGERS WILL OUR HEROES FACE?**

**Azure: TEH UMUMS AND TEH BLEHBLEHBLEHBLEHS**

**Viper: SPOLIERS!**

**Star: ….eh?**

**Viper: Spoliers for the game**

**Star: …oh**

**Viper: yeah**

**Star: yyyaaayyyy**

**Rain: Im tempted to strangle the author**

**Azure: oooooooo Can I set her on FIYAH?**

**Rain: yes**

**Azure: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAYYYYYYYYY –finds a lighter, lights it, then throws it at Viper-**

**Viper is running away while burning to death**

**Azure: mwuhahahahahhaha**

**Rain: -stares-**

**Star: XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yea you know the drill

Ch.5

The heroes enter the Forest Temple, rain leading the way with the lantern, while the other two took care of the bats until the came across a lit room with the first monkey in the room. **'…Hey look its that flippen monkey.' '**Yeah, let's free her.' Rain placed the lantern, off, in her bag and took care of the first deku baba. 'Hey, Azure, get the monkey.' **Azure went over to the monkey and freed her. **Link had shot down the baby spiders and the monkey went over to the ivy wall and waved them over. **Azure followed the monkey and climbed up the wall. **Rain looked at Link, shrugged her shoulders and also climbed up the wall. At the top, rain spotted a door, rolled right into it, then opened it. **Azure walked through the door. **Rain was staring at the room, just staring. **'..What?' '**There is a freakin chest that I want to cut down but can't reach.' **Azure just laughed. **'Anyways, let's follow teh monkey.' Link said. **'Kay.' **Rain ran to the top of the stairs only to be stopped by a spider and she was busy cutting it. 'It wont dieeeeeeeee' **Azure rolled her eyes. **The spider finally died and rain was covered with spider webs. **Azure just laughed. **Rain shook her hair and got the other webs off of her. 'Soooooo gross.' She looked around. **'…Where did that damn monkey go?' '**Over there.' Link pointed. **'…Oh.' **Link and Azure ran to where the monkey was but rain didn't move. '…**Rain?' **'You guys go ahead without me, I'll catch up.' '**…Ok.' **Rain watched as they went through the door in the east while she went through the door at the west. 'I hope rain knows what she's doing.' Link said. **'..She usually does.' **The room they were in was very weird. '…**The hell is with this room.' **The monkey went up to the bridge to try and cross it but an ugly (yes he is ugly with a fat butt) came out of nowhere, destroyed the bridge, then smacked his butt. **'….' **'That is one ugly baboon.' '**Ya don't say.' **Oh yea I forgot to mention, it's very windy in the room for some odd reason. 'Well now what?' **'Dunno.' '**Let's go find rain then.' '**Kay.' Azure went back to the room they were in before. **Rain still wasn't back from the other room yet. **'…' **'Well let's head into that room.' **'Kay.' **They get to the other side and go through the door but rain wasn't there. **'…The hell did she go?' **'Well we'll just have to follow the path.' **Azure nodded and started walking down the path. **They got through the door there and rain was sitting on the ledge, bleeding at the arm again. **'…What did you do now rain?' '**Deku baba in that room got my arm.' '**Oh, you okay?' '**Peachy.' She stood, slightly staggered and turned to the others. **'…' **'Did you guys find anything in the other room?' **'Nothing but a weird monkey with a fat ass.' **Rain chuckled at that. 'Well I found an Ooccoo.' 'Orly?' 'It's a bit creepy.' '**Heh.' **'Anyways, we have to cross this bridge, if I can get my timing right.' '**Kay.' **When the wind turned the bridge, rain ran across it with the others behind her but before she could get to the other side, the bridge turned. **Azure nearly fell off the edge when it turned 'Holy crap…' **Link grabbed her and helped back to her feet. 'You okay?' He asked. **'Yeah…Im fine.' '**Bridge is turning.' Rain said. '**Orly?' **The bridge turned and rain ran to the edge and rolled off. **Azure ran off the bridge. **'That was fun.' **'Heh.' **Link opened the door, went in and grabbed the small key while rain went to deal with the other stuff. 'Get the others and meet me at the baboon's room.' Rain said. **'…Kay.' '**What are you going to do?' Link asked. 'Play around in here.' '**…Your weird.' '**Yeah I know.' **Azure just shook her head. **Rain just grinned. 'Now go.' '**Fine.' **They leave and headed back to the first room and followed the monkey up to another room. They get into the water chamber and Link shoots the spider down with the slingshot. '**…Why are there so many flippen spiders…' '**Who knows.' **'Bleh.' **They cross the path where the spider was and Link opens the lock door. **Azure opened the door and went through. **Inside, the monkey ran down the path to the second monkey. **Azure followed the monkey. **The bridge behind them snapped when they ran over it. '**…Great.' '**That was a waste.' **'Yeah..' **They continued down the path where the monkey tried to roll into the totem but failed. **Azure blinked then rolled into the totem. **Link also rolled into the totem, which cause the thing to fall and break and caused the bokoblins to show. **'…What they now show up?' Azure mumbled as she took care of one. '**Apparently so.' Link said, taking out the other. They run back up the ramp and use the two monkeys to get back across. **Azure went back through the door. **Link followed after her and they return to the central room then Link goes to the door with a web on it and burned it away. They go through the door and Link stares at the room. '**What?' '**This is one weird room.' '**Heh' **They ran up the path only to find a strange plant that they ignored then Link pulled out his shield to block the spider bomb then threw it into the mouth of the creature. Once it blew, Link jumped to the other the other side, only to find a boulder in the way. He ran back to where Azure was, grabbed the spider bomb, and chucked it at the boulder and it exploded. **Azure went over to where the boulder used to be. **Link ran over, climbed up, then helped Azure up. They go through the door and Link ran down the ramp on the left side and stared at the room. **Azure followed him '..Why do you keep staring at each room we go in?' '**Well it's fun and this one is like a puzzle.'** 'Oh.' '**Something tells me that if we step wrong on the tiles, it will do something.' **Azure went over to a tile and stood on it. **Since it was not the right tile, she was thrown backwards. **'The hell?' '**Told you so.' **'Shut up.' **Link ran across the floor, getting thrown back twice but he made to the next floor. **Azure tried getting to the other floor again. **She made it on the fifth try and Link had lit the two unlit torches. **Azure glared at the tiles 'Should just burn the damn thing.' **Link just laughed and rescued the third monkey then ran back across the tiles. **Azure ran back across. **They leave the room, head south, and find a wall of ivy again. **Azure climbed up the ivy wall. **Link followed up after her and opens the door and goes through. **Azure went through the door. **In this room, Link spotted the small key but the Deku Baba swallowed it up, which was bigger than normal. **Azure just stared at it. **'Well…shit.' Link said. '**…Yeah.'**

**WILL OUR HEROES SURVIVE?**

**Star: NO**

**Rain: You trying to kill them?**

**Star: maaaaaayybbbbeeeeeeeee**

**Rain: -shakes head- **

**Star: What?**

**Rain: What is it with you and killing people? You already killed Viper**

**Star: I dunno**

**Rain: Oh yea, we haven't brought Jason in because he is a freakin rainbow fairy that I sit on in the twilight world**

**Azure: And no one cares bout him**

**Rain: Good point**

**Azure: xD**

**Link: You two are strange idiots**

**Azure: …And you hang out with us, therefore you're a strange idiot too**

**Rain: She's got you there**

**Azure: :D**

**Link: What about Midna?**

**Azure: ….-no comment-**

**Rain: She's just weird**

**Azure: Yeah**

**Rain: Whose more weirder: Jason or Midna?**

**Azure: Jason, I can stand being around Midna**

**Rain: True**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope still nothing

Ch.6

Link just stared at the big Deku Baba in front of them then he drew out his sword and shield. **Azure pulled out her sword. **The Deku Baba struck at Link first and he blocked it then cut part of it. It struck at Azure next instead of Link. **Azure dodged it then cut it. **They continue this for sometime until the plant dies and leaves that weird plant in its place and Link explodes it with a spider bomb. **Azure walked over to where it used to be and found the key. **'Ok that was fun, I think.' **'Heh.' **'Got the key?' '**Yup.' '**Let's get the fourth weird monkey.' **'Kay.' **They ran up to the door, freed the monkey, then left the room. Once they got back to the other room, Link dropped down to the wooden ramps then to the lower floor and ran to the door. **Azure followed after him. **Back into the central room, they head back to that one room that they could now cross the bridge. Rain, of course, was already on the other side. **Azure went across the bridge. **The monkeys helped them across and rain stood. 'Bout time ya'll got here.' '**Shut up.' '**Let's go.' Link said, already opening the door. **'Kay.' Azure went through the door. **Rain followed in after them and stared at the mini boss. **'…..' **'Is this the ugly baboon you were talking about.' Rain asked. **'Yes.' **'Well this should be fun.' '**Yup.' **When the stupid baboon wasn't jumping around, rain and link both rolled into the totem and made the boomerang smack him. **Azure went up to the baboon after it fell and slashed at him with her sword. **They continued this for a while until they finally defeated it and he ran away. **'Flippen stupid baboon.' '**I have a headache now.' Rain said, holding her head. **'Well you were rolling into the totems a lot.' '**Stupid baboon wouldn't stay still.' **'Told you it was stupid.' '**With a big butt.' **Azure laughed. **They leave the room and rain heads down the other ramp. **Azure follows her. **Using the boomerang they had gotten, rain cut down the rope of the other monkey. Once the monkey was gone, rain lined the first bridge up and crossed onto it. **Azure crossed the bridge. **She lined up the second bridge then ran down it, heading to the door. **Azure followed after her. **They return back to the central room and rain stays in the center. 'Ok go get the big key then meet me back here.' **'Kay.' **The two return to the water room and Link went and got the big key then headed to the room in the North and followed the monkey to find the boss room. 'Well we know where the boss room is.' **'Naw…really?' '**No not really.' '**Awesome.' **Link rolled his eyes. **'What?' '**Nothing.' **'Liar.' '**Whatever.' '**Fffft.' **Link just chuckled then left the room. They get back to the center room and rain looked at them. **'Oh hai thar rain.' '**Hai, you guys do realize you forgot a monkey?' '**….' **'How?' Link asked. 'Don't question it.' 'So go find that monkey.' **'Eeeeeeeeehhh' '**What?' '**Nothing.' '**Yeah sure.' **'Fffffft.' **Link returned after rescuing the monkey. '**Omg it's a monkey.' '**I don't have the monkey.' **'…..' **Rain just smacked Azure on the head. '**Whaaaaaaat?' '**Sorry you had a bug on you.' '**….Yeah right.' '**You did.' '**…' **Rain just grinned. **Azure glared at her. **Rain rolled her eyes. 'Ok let's get moving.' **'Kay.' **They head back to that one room and rain threw the boomerang and moved the bridge. **Azure went across the bridge. **Rain went through the other door while the two took the other door at the west end. **'…So..many…freakin doors x-x.' **'I agree.' Link said. **'Next door I see, im blowing up.' '**So your going to blow up the boss door?' '…**Yup.' '**Cant wait to see what rain says.' **'Fffft.' **They get back to the room with rain, go through the door then, with the monkeys help, cross over the gap to the boss door and Link turns to Azure. **Azure poked the door 'EXPLODE. I COMMAND THEE TO EXPLODE.' **Rain just shook her head. '…**Don't judge me.' Azure glared at rain. '**Only on the inside.' '..**Ffffft.' '**I will push you down that gap.' **Azure just rolled her eyes. '**Hey, im not the one who poked the door, telling it to explode.' **'Shut up.' '**Make me.' **Azure punched her shoulder. **Rain punched back. **Azure just glared. '**Let's go guys, boss is waiting for us.' Link said. **'Fine.' **They walk into the room.

WHAT WILL OUR HEROES FIND?

Star: A BLEHBLEHBLEH

Rain: You have been watching too much Charlie the Unicorn

Star: …So?

Rain: Never mind

Star: xD


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

The heroes went inside the boss room and rain spotted a giant hole in the middle of the room filled with purple water. '…**Well that doesn't look good.' '**Purple piss!' Rain exclaimed. '…**What the hell?' Azure stared at her. '**Don't ask.' '**Not gonna.' **Out of the piss (lol) came two big Deku Babas. **'…..' **Rain targeted the spider bomb then targeted the first Deku Baba and threw the boomerang. The deku baba swallowed the bomb then exploded. 'Yes!' Link took the boomerang and destroyed the second Deku Baba and the real creature popped out of the water. '**Eeeeh…wth is that thing?' **'Who knows.' Link said. **'Meh.' **Suddenly the ugly baboon showed up and began swinging back and forth as he had the spider bomb. '….**The hell?' **'I think I got this.' Rain said. **'Kay.' **Rain target the baboon then targeted Diababa and threw the boomerang then the eye fell forward. 'Azure, cut it.' **Azure cut it with her sword. **The eye moved back then tried to spray them with poison but rain moved away. **Azure ran away from the poison. '**Bastard.' Rain did the same thing again and the eye fell forward again. **Azure cut at the eye. **Finally the monster was destroyed and a fused shadow was formed and Midna took it. **'…What is that?' '**A fused shadow, something that I need for later.' '**…Okay.' **She formed a portal and turned back to them but rain was staring at the water. '…**Rain?' '**Hm?' '**What are you doing?' '**Just staring at the water.' '**Why?' '**Why not?' **'….Good point.' **Rain just chuckles and they step into the portal and Midna warped them back to Ordon Spring. 'Well that was the first one, now what?' Link asked. **'Dunno, go search for the other ones?' '**Guess that means we better leave.' **'Oh joy.' Azure mumbled sarcastically. **Rain stared to where her home was then turned away and ran. **Azure followed her. **Once they got outside of Faron Woods, rain walked up to Hyrule Field and looked around. **Azure walked around the field. '**Big freakin field.' **'No shit.' **'Well let's walk down this path.' '**Kay.' **They walked down the path, rain leaving for a second to get something then followed them. 'Rain, what did you get?' Link asked her. 'Golden bug, heard that they are worth selling for.' **'…Are they shiny?' '**Yes.' '**Oooooooooooh…can I has teh shiny bug?' '**No.' '**D:' '**Get over it.' **'Hmph…meany.' '**Whatever.' They continued down the path until the postman yelled after them and rain raised an eyebrow. **'…He looks gay…' Azure muttered under breath. '**Probably is.' Rain muttered. **'Heh' **After he gave Link a letter, they continued down the path and came across a twilight door. **'…' **Rain walked up and touched it. Suddenly, rain was pulled through the door. **'…The hell?' **_Im on the other side. __**Oh really nao? **__Would you guys mind joining me? __**No. **__Seriously? __**I dunno. **_Midna went through the door and pulled the other two in. _**BUT I SAW SHINY BACK THAT WAY. **_**Azure pointed with her paw back at the gate. **_Get over it. _Rain said, the rainbow fairy back on her head. _**Hmph. **_'MEEPAMEEPMEEP BLARGETH' Jason said randomly. Rain threw him off her head. **'BLITCH.' **_Love you too. _**'BBBBBLLLLLIIIIITTTCCCCHHH MEEP.' **Rain sat on him. _**…Wth are you doing? **__Sitting on the fairy. __**…Nice. **__I know. _**'BLAGA MEEPETH BALGA BLITCH BLIP.' **Rain picked him up and walked off. **'BLIBIN BITTING BITCH MEEPMEPEPMEEP BLARGETH.' **Rain buried him then returned to the others. _**…No comment. **_Rain just grinned. **Azure rolled her eyes. **Rain saw a bag and sniffed it. _**What is it? **__It's the kids scent. __**Really? **__Yep. _**Azure sniffed at the bag and started following the scent. **The others followed after her and they ended up in Kakariko Village. **Azure looked around. **Rain pointed over to the house. **Azure went over to the house. **Rain found a digging spot and dug underneath. **Azure dug through after her. **Using her senses, rain saw the kids and stared. **Azure also stared. **Renado had been taking care of the children and was talking to Barnes about the basement underneath but he had it closed off for a reason. Rain took a piece of stick, lit it, and ran around, lighting the candles. _Wait a second, im forgetting something. __**What? **__The light vessel. __**…Idiot. **__It's okay guys, I got it. _Link said. _**Okay. **__You're a life savior Link. _Rain jumped down to the basement, killed all three of the bugs then jumped back up. **Azure left the house and went to look for other bugs. **Rain went up to Death Mountain to look for the other bugs. **Azure went around the village killing the bugs. **Rain got both the bugs and the howling stone she found and returned back to the village. **Azure was still looking for the last bug. **Rain helped her look for it. _**Efffing bug. **__Yeah I know. _**Azure finally found the last bug and killed it. **They were brought back to the Spring and changed back into humans. **'..Heh.' '**Finally.' Rain smiled. **Azure looked around. **The kids spotted them and Talo shoved Colin down and rain went over, picked him up, and set him on her lap. **Azure sighed 'Talo, why the hell are you so mean?' '**Im not.' '**Liar.' '**Talo, Azure, stop fighting.' **'….He started it.' '**I don't care who started, im finishing it.' **'Ffffft.' '**How did you find us?' Colin asked. 'Got a hint from an old friend.' Rain told him. '**And we're magical like that.' **Rain rolled her eyes. **'Whaaaat?' '**Nothing.' '**….Yeah right.' '**Who are you three?' Renado asked. 'I'm rain.' **'Im Azure.' '**And im Link.' 'These children came from the woods did they not?' 'Yes, we were attacked and the kids were taken.' 'Then you must take them back.' 'We will but not right away.' Link said. **'…Why not?' '**We need to continue our task here.' Rain told her. **'…Oh.' **Rain set Colin on his feet and he wandered off while she ran to death mountain. **Azure followed her. **When they got there, the heroes were stopped by a goron, which they could not stop on their own. **'…' **'Well that's no fun.' '**Naw, ya think?' '**Do you want the answer?' **'…Depends?' '**Right.' **'Meh' **They leave and head back to the village. **'…Now what?' **When Azure said that, Renado had come up, explaining why this happen and that the person they needed to see was Mayor Bo. **'Where is he?' '**Where do you think?' Rain said. '**On a rainbow.' **Rain and Link snickered. '**What?' '**Nothing, guess we better head back to the woods.' '**Kay.' **Rain stepped out into the center but stopped when she heard the sound of hooves and turned. **Azure turned toward the sound. **All three horses were charging at rain, who rolled out of the way in time. '**…The hell?' **Rain jumped onto the back of Starlight and was getting her to calm down. **Azure tried to calm Sora down. **Both rain and Link managed to calm Starlight and Epona down. **Azure got Sora to calm down after a minute. **'Let's go.' Rain said, heading out. **Azure followed on Sora. **When they got to the field, rain kicked her horse into a full run. **Azure did the same. **They reached the forest and rain rode her horse up to their old homes. Rain walked into the village and went straight to Bo's house. **Azure followed her. '**Link, Azure, Rain, is that you?' He asked. '**..Nooooooooo' '**Yes it is us.' Rain said, shooting Azure a glare. **Azure just grinned. '**Are the kids safe?' 'Yes, they are with Renado.' Link said. 'We need to talk to you about something inside.' Rain said. 'Of course, come in.' Azure** went into the house. **The other two followed in.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

Azure: I DIE :D

Rain: Orly?

Azure: YARLY

Rain: Yay

Azure: o_o

Rain: What?

Azure: …..

Rain: 3


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Once they were inside, rain stood by the door while Link leaned against a wall. **Azure also leaned on the wall. **Link told him what Renado had told them and Bo was in thought. 'I see.' He said. He tells them how he earned the gorons trust, by betting the elder in a wrestling match. Bo offers to teach one of them and rain points to Link. **Azure also points to Link. '**20 rupees says Bo wins.' Rain muttered. **'I'll take ya on that.' Azure muttered. **They walk to the back where a wrestling ring was set up and Link stepped up to face Bo. **Azure just watch. **Link managed to throw Bo out of the ring and they had a second match, which Link ended up winning. Rain groaned. **'Ha.' **'Dammit.' **'You owe me 20 rupees.' Azure smirked. **Rain reached into her pouch and pulled out two ten rupees and handed them to her. **Azure took them and placed them into her pouch. **'Damn you.' **Azure smirked. 'What?' **'Nothing.' Link had gotten the iron boots and rain left the house, muttering curses. **Azure walked out of the house. **Rain had gone into her house, grabbed spare clothes and threw them into the saddlebag on her horse. 'Well you guys can stay here if you want.' She said, climbing onto Starlight. '**Where are you going?' **'Im going back but ya'll can stay here if you want.' '**Im coming with you.' **'Same.' Link said, climbing onto Epona. The three rushed out of the forest. Rain kicked her horse in full speed back to the village. When they got back to the village, rain back flipped off of Starlight. **Sora kicked Azure off. **Link snickered. '**Shut up.' '**Make me.' **'…Meh.' '**Come on you two.' Rain called. **'Fine.' **They ran after rain, who was standing in the same spot again. 'Link your turn.' She called. Link had taken out most of the gorons until they reached the inside of Death Mountain. 'Oh goody more gorons.' Rain muttered. '…..**They are all fat…' **Rain snickered. **Azure just grinned. **The two watched as Link wrestled the goron elder. He beat the elder, who allowed them into the Goron Mines. '**OMG FIRE!' **Rain ran, looked around, sweating already. **'…' Azure walked in. **Rain took off her tunic, wearing her undershirt. **Azure just looked around. **'Well you got your fire Azure' '**Yes~' '**Well she is entertained.' Link said. **'Shut up.' **'Not happening.' '**Whhhyyyy not?' '**You sound like that stupid fairy.' **'…' **Rain snickered. **Azure just went quiet. **Rain walked down the path and jumped the rocks to the other side. **Azure followed her. **She cut the wood in front of her, took the iron boots, and pressed down on the switch. 'Run.' She told the other two. **Azure ran. **When the two were in the clear, rain pressed down on the switch again and ran. Rain deactivated the other switch and waited for the two to run and climb up the ladder. **Azure ran and climbed up the ladder. **When the two were out of harm, rain did it again and ran up the ladder. '…**How long is this damn place?' '**I bet it is long.' Link said. **'…Bleh.' **Rain headed south while the two headed north and she pressed down on the switch again. **Azure ran to safety again. **Rain followed and rolled under the flame. 'Hate. This. Temple.' **'Same.' **Rain wiped her forehead. '**…There's too much fire here.' '**No shit.' **'Meh.' **Rain opened the door and sat down for a few. 'Go play in the fire.' Rain told Azure. '..**Why?' '**You want fire, go play with it.' **'…' Azure walked to the edge. **Link pushed her in. **Azure jumped back out 'WHAT THE HELL?' '**What?' **'Why did you push me in?' '**Why not?' **'…' **'Stop fighting.' Rain said. **'He started it.' '**Do I look like I care?' **'No.' '**Good.' Rain stood up. She ran up to the catwalk and headed to the east. She took out the Bokoblins, opened the chest, and snagged the small key then stood back on the other catwalk. 'Ya'll coming?' **'Noooo.' Azure followed her. **Rain punched her shoulder. **Azure just grinned. **They headed to the west end and when the rotating platform stayed put, Rain jumped to it then jumped to the middle then jumped to the end and jumped to other side. **Azure did the same. **'F this place.' **'Heh.' **'Too much stuffffffff.' '**And fire.' '**That too.' 'I thought you liked the fire?' Link asked. '**I do like fire.' '**Meaning there's too much in here.' Rain said. **'Yeah.' **Rain opened the door and leaned against the doorway. In this room, they walked down to the end of the catwalk and a Dodongo spotted them. **'…' **Link was working on attacking it. **'…I want one of those as a pet.' '**Why?' Rain asked. **'…It's a freakin dinosaur that breaths fire. Why the hell not?' '**If you burn alive, don't come crying to me.' **'I wont.' **They headed south then headed to the east then to the west and rain spotted another Dodongo. 'Go fetch.' **'WILL DOOO~' Azure ran over to it. **'What is she doing?' Link asked. 'Getting it to be her pet.' **'…' Azure stared at it for a moment trying to figure out how to get it to listen to her. '**…' **'….How the hell do I make this thing my pet?' '**How the hell should we know?' '**Fffft.' '**Oh well.' **'Damn.' '**Let's continue along.' **'Fine.' '**Sorry but there is no way to make it your pet.' '**Why not?' '**Like I said, how the hell should I know?' **'Meh.' **When they got the bigger platform, another Dodongo was there. **Azure just glared at it. **It died from shock. '…**What just happened?' '**I think you killed it.' '**Meh.' '**If you kill all the monsters like that, that would be freakin awesome.' Link said. **Azure laughed. '**That would be epic.' Rain said, from the chain she was pulling and holding. **'Heh, it would be.' '**Any who, you two need to run around and go around this thing I'm pulling on.' **'Kay.' Azure ran around the thing. **Link followed her and rain let it go, run around, and rolled between the spikes. 'Now that was fun.' Rain said, jumping up. **'Heh.' **Rain rolled into the door then opened it. **Azure went through the door. '…' **Rain looked at the water. **'…' **Rain ran and dove into the water, came up and took a big breath of air, then sank back underwater and ran to the opening. She pushed the crate out of the way, managed to get the boots off, and swam to the surface and climbed out. 'Burrrrrrrrrr.' Rain looked to the others. 'Ya coming?' '**…To where?' '**Where I am.' '**…' **Rain sighed. 'Never mind, just jump the stone path.' **Azure went to the stone path and jumped across. **Rain threw her the iron boots and pointed to the wall. **'…What?' '**Climb the magnetic strip.' **Azure put on the boots and climb the wall. **'Just walk along it till you come right side up.' **Azure did what she said. **Rain took out both her knives and began climbing up the wall with Link behind her. She came right side up and spotted Azure and climbed up then helped Link up. 'Ok, I want to do that again.' '**Heh.' **She opened the door and spotted another a goron elder then looked at Link. **'Go fight it.' Azure told Link. **Link talked to him while Rain glared at Azure. **'Whaaaaaaat?' '**He isn't looking for a fight.' **'….Meh.' **The goron elder gave Link the first shard to the big key then he got the dungeon map while rain climbed up the ladder. 'Stupid ladders.' **'Heh.' **Rain broke one of the vases to find Ooccoo again. **'What the hell is that thing?' '**Creepy birdman thingy.' **'…Its creepy.' **Rain put it into her bag. **'…And you have to bring the creepy thing with us why…?' '**It might be useful.' **'…Meh.' **They go through the door and rain walks over the magnetic wall to her left, killing the stupid slugs, then sat on the east wall. Link pushes Azure over to the wall. **'WHAT. THE. HELL.' '**Climb.' **'Fine.' Azure climbed on up the wall. **They both walked over to where Rain sat and she stared at the water. **Azure glared at the water. **Link gave rain a small shove and that pulled her out of her trance. 'What?' '**Why are you just staring at the water?' **Rain shrugged her shoulders.

'Why not?' '**…Good point.' **Rain got up, but forgetting she was still on the magnetic strip, fell into the water. **'…' **Rain swam to the surface and spat out the water. **'Fail.' '**Shut up.' **'Make me.' '**Throw me the iron boots.' **Azure threw her the iron boots. **Rain took them, climbed up the first magnetic strip, climbed up that stupid ladder, then walked along the walls to the others. 'Ok that was fun.' Rain said sarcastically. **'Orly?' '**Want me to push you over?'** 'NO.' **Rain just snickered. **'Shut up.' '**Nu' **'..Meh.' '**You two coming?' Link ask from the door. **'No' Azure went over to the door. **Rain walked to the door and opened it. **Azure went through the door. **'Yay more fun.' **'O joy.' Azure muttered sarcastically. **Rain stood on the switch and was taken up to the ceiling. 'Blood rushing to my head.' '**Heh.' **Rain began walking around the ceiling until she found the room she wanted then sent the boots back to them. Link caught them and handed them to Azure. **Azure took the boots. **'Just wander round the ceiling till you find me.' **Azure put the boots on and wandered around the ceiling. **A Dodongo stared at her. **Azure just stared back at it. **And it died from fright. **'..Am I really that scary?..' '**No not really.' Rain called. **'…' **'You almost here yet?' **'Yeah.' Azure got to the door. **Rain sent the boots to Link, who walked his way around to them. 'WHEEEEEEE.' He said. **Azure looked at him 'What the hell?' '**…' **'…' **'Link, never do that again. You sounded like Jason.' **'And it was creepy.' **The fairy came out of nowhere and rain swatted it. **Azure grabbed the fairy and threw it into the fire. **'Nice.' **'Meh.' **All that could be heard was meep. **'…' **'Ok then moving on.' **'Yeah.' **Rain opened the door and saw a giant crane. **Azure went through the door and stared at the crane. '**Giant awesomeness.' **'Heh.' **Rain ran around the catwalk, avoiding the boblins and hit the switch to activate the crane. She put on the iron boots and was sucked onto it. 'Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' **'…You are strange.' '**Thank you.' '**Your not welcome.' '**Hate you.' **'Hate you too.' **Rain fell from the crane and landed on the catwalk, hit the other switch and rode the other crane. 'THIS IS FUN!' **'…ORLY?' '**You must try it.' **'Do I have to?' 'Yes.' '…What if I dun wanna? '**Ill make you.' **'Suuuuure you will.' '**I willz' **'Kay.' **'Hey, come on.' **'Fiiine.' **When she got to the other side, rain tossed them back the boots. **Azure miserbly failed at catching them. **'Fail.' '**…Shut. Up.' '**Whhhhhy?' **'Why not?' '**…Good point.' **'Ha.' **Rain dropped down onto the ledge. 'Ok get here noooooow!' **'Fiiiine.' Azure put the boots on and got over to where rain was. **'Well its fun.' '**Meh.'**

**END CHAPTER**

**Azure: ORLY?**

**Rain: Distracted**

**Azure: O**

**Rain: :D**

**Azure: freak**

**Rain: But it's a funny show**

**Azure: whatever**

**Rain: D:**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

'Oh joy more water.' Rain said looking around. '…**AGAIN?' '**It's a goron mine, what do you expect?' **'I dunno.' '**Yeah.' **Azure just hissed at it. **Rain dove into the water. She swam up to the surface and smiled. **'…What?' '**Nothing.' '**Yeaaah suuure.' '**Ya'll comin?' **'IM. NOT. GOING. INTO. THE. WATER.' **Rain flickered her with some water. **Azure glared at her. **Rain just smirked. **Azure growled. **'RAWR to you too.' **'Meh.' **Rain swam underwater to the other side then climbed out. 'It's either swim or find some way around it.' **Azure looked around for another way. **Rain dove down into the water and did some work. She popped back up. 'Soooo much water.' **'Fffft.' '**You hush.' **'Fine.' **Rain dove back down to finish what she started. '..**The hell is she doing?' '**Opening up a way for me to get down there while trying to give you a better way.' **'..Oh.' **'Yeah' Rain popped out of the water. **Azure looked at her. **'What?' '**Nothing.' '**Link, our passage is down here, Azure yours is there.' She said pointing to the wall. '**Kay.' Azure went over to the wall. **Rain moved the wall open so that she could get through then dove back underwater. **Azure went to the other side. **_Step onto the platform as it will take you to the door. _**Azure stepped onto the platform. **The platform took her to the gate while rain and Link climbed their way over. Link shot the crystal, the gate opened, and rain jumped through the opening of the gate. **Azure went through the opening. '**OMG SPINNY THINGS!' Rain said. **'…Wooooow.' **Rain ran in circles around it. '…**The hell is wrong with you?' Azure just stared at her friend. **'Many things.' '**Obviously.' **Rain stopped running around the spiny things. 'You don't have to judge meh.' **'Im not.' '**On the inside.' **'Maybe.' '**Will you two get over here.' Link said. **'MAKE ME.' **Rain pushed Azure over to where Link was waiting for them. **'Meh.' '**Lazy ass.' Rain muttered. **Azure punched her. **Rain punched back. 'Let's go.' Link said. **'Kay.' **They ran through the door and rain ran forward but then ducked when an arrow came at her. 'Oh crap.' She muttered, spotting the archers. **Azure ran forward some 'OHAI THAR ARCHERZ' '**Are you an idiot?' Rain asked, ducking and firing her arrow. **'…Yes.' **'You two go on ahead without me, I'll take care of things here.' Rain said, running forwards to one of the ledges. '**…Kay…' **When the two had gone through the door, rain took her bow and began shooting the archers dead. 'Yay more spinning platforms.' Link muttered. '…**Burn them all.' '**We cant.' '**Damn, why not?' '**Need these to get to the other side.' **'…Meh.' **They cross the spinning platforms and entered another goron elder room. **Azure just stared at it. **Link went to talk to it and he gave the boy the last shard to the big key then they climb the ladder and exit the room. 'Oh fun.' Link muttered sarcastically when he saw the big disk. '**Heh.' **He walks out to the middle of it and looks around. **Azure also walked to the middle 'So…what do we do…?' **Before he could answer, the Biggoron jumped onto the platform, making it fall into the fire. 'We are so screwed.' Link said. '**Ya don't say?' **Suddenly a figure dropped onto the platform. **Azure looked at the figure. '**HAI THAR.' Rain said. '**Hai.' **Rain turned back to Biggoron, who rolled at her but she stopped him, picked him up, and threw him into the fire. He bounced back onto the disk and tried to make them fall into the fire. '**Eh…why is he trying to kill us?' Azure mumbled. '**Who wouldn't?' Rain asked. **'Meh.' **Rain began sliding down the disk, trying to hold on the ledge. 'Oh crap.' She said. '**Yeah…' '**Mind helping me up?' **Azure went over and helped her up. **Rain turned to see Link had thrown Biggoron into the fire and when he got back on the disk, he refused to fight anymore and the disk rose back to the top. **'…So, hes not gonna kill us anymore?' Azure mumbled. '**Looks that way.' Rain said. '**Awesome.' '**Great, now let's leave.' **'Yeah.' **They leave through the south door and Link gets the hero bow while rain took care of the fire slugs and he shot down their exit. **Azure went through the exit. **'Oh yay more spiny things.' Rain muttered, spotting all the Beamos. **Azure glared at them '..Yaaayyyy. Can I burn them now?' '**Sure why not.' Link said. '**AWESOME.' Azure took the bow from him, set an arrow on fire, then shot it at the spiny things. **Link went to pull them out, while rain dug around the chest and the last one was another room and rain entered it then came out with a big key shard. They head through the south door and rain looks around. '…**Are we done with this place yet?' Azure mumbled. '**Almost.' Rain said. '**Kay.' **They ran through the room fast and escaped through the other door. 'Yay another crane.' Rain said. '**Heh.' **Link activated the crane and rain was pulled up onto it. 'Wheeeeeeeee!' Rain shouted. **'…FREAK.' '**ONLY SOMETIMES.' '**NO ALL THE TIME' '**NO' '**YES.' '**MAYBE.' '**YES.' **Rain fell from the crane and landed on the platform for the north door. 'Ow!' She said. '**Ha idiot' '**Am not.' '**Are too.' **Rain growled. **Azure just grinned. **She opens the door and waits for the other two. **Azure got over to the door. **'Nooooooooo, not this roooooom!' Rain whines. '**What's this room?' Azure looked at rain. '**The room where I defeated the archers.' **'…Oh.' **Rain rolled into the archers stand. 'Rain?' Link asked. 'What?' Rain stopped rolling to stare at them. **'…What?' **Rain shrugs. **'…Freak.' '**Meh.' **'Meh yourself.' '**Come on guys.' Link called from where he was. '**NO' '**Keep you trousers on, im comin.' **Azure went over to where Link was. **He had a path over the water for them and they ran to the door and went inside. 'Whoo-hoo, we're almost there.' Rain said, taking out the Bokoblins. '**Yaayyy.' **Once the Bokoblins were gone, the trio ran down the catwalk and stood at the boss door. **Azure poked the door 'EXPLODE' '**Are you going to do that to every boss door?' Rain asked. '**Yes, until one explodes.' **Rain shook her head. **'What?' '**Nothing.' **'Liar.' '**Shut up you two.' Link said. **'Make me.' **'Azure, shut up.' Rain said. **'…'**

**WHAT DANGERS WILL OUR HEROES FACE IN THE BOSS ROOM?**

**Azure: DUNNO**

**Rain: We die**

**Azure: awwweeessssooommmme**

**Rain: I know :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Link unlocked the boss room and the trio walked inside the room. '…So where's the boss?' Rain asked. '**..I dunno.' **From the corner of her eye, Rain spotted chains and turned. **Azure also turned to look at the chains. **When the boss became a fire monster, rain's eyes widen a bit. 'Aw crap.' '…**oooo fire.' Azure started at it. **Link shot an arrow at it's head and rain pulled on the chain hard making him drop. 'Azure, hit the crystal.' Rain said. **Azure ran over and hit the crystal. **Link once again shot an arrow and Rain grabbed the chain again. **Azure hit the crystal again. **After what seemed like an eternity, the monster finally was defeated and they got another fused shadow part. '**…That. Took. Forever.' '**Agreed.' Rain said. 'Yeah.' Link nodded. '**Bleh.' **Rain turned to Midna. 'Take us out of here please.' Midna takes them back to the village but rain noticed something was off. **'…' **Rain ran off, looking for Colin, but she couldn't find him. '**Rain, what's up?' Azure asked. '**I can't find Colin.' She spots Renado and sprints off to talk to him. 'Renado, where is Colin?' Before he answered, a horn was blown and rain spun around to see King Bulblin and she saw Colin tied to a pole. '…**Theres your answer.' **Rain gritted her teeth, jumped on Starlight, and followed Bulblin out to Hyrule Field. '…**Im guessing we should follow her?' Azure mumbled. '**As backup.' Link said, climbing onto Epona. **Azure nodded and climbed onto Sora. **They both rushed out of the village and found rain, who was chasing Bulblin with riders behind her. 'We better help her.' Link said. **'Yeah.' **The two take out the riders while rain manages to hit Bulblin but he goes onto the bridge and the others cant follow her. **Azure pulled Sora to a stop. '**Dammit.' Link curses. He looks at rain from the outside. 'I hate the fact that we are stuck out here.' '**..Same.' **They watched as rain charged down the bridge and managed to knock Bulblin off his hog and grab Colin. She rejoined the other two. 'Let's go.' Rain said, holding onto Colin. **'Kay.' **Rain was silent on the way back; she had a frown on her face. **Azure glanced at Rain '…What's up?' **But she shook her head. **Azure just sighed. **They got back to the village and rain sat at Eldin's spring with Colin in her lap. When Colin was coming around, rain smiled softly at the young boy. 'Hey kiddo.' She says. 'Hey.' He begins rambling on how one day he wanted to be like them and she ruffles his hair. 'When you do, come see me and I'll teach you all the sword tricks I know.' She says, setting him on his feet then climbed onto Starlight. 'Come on.' She says, heading out the village. **Azure got on Sora and followed her. **Rain rode to the bridge of Eldin and rode north, noting boulders blocking their way. She blows up the entrance then looks up to see a twilight portal taking the bridge then dropping off those stupid shadow beings. **Azure glared at the shadow beast. **Rain threw her sword into one. **Azure went to attack one. **Link had taken out the final one, which gave them a portal, and rain ran on North. **Azure followed rain. **'Here we go.' She mutters before leaping through the door. **Azure went through the door. **Rain was scratching her ear and somehow, I still do not understand how, but the fairy was on her head again. **Azure stared at the fairy. **_What? __**Didn't I kill that fairy? **__Yep. __**How the hell is it still alive then? **__Don't know. _**Azure just growled at the fairy. **When Link came through, rain glared at Midna then spotted a bag, ran over and sniffed it. **Azure went over to the bag and sniffed it as well. **_Smells like Illia. __**Yeah. **_Rain whine-growls. **Azure glanced at her **_**What? **__Do we have to rescue her? __**….I dunno. **__Man, that chick needs to save her own hind. It's not my problem. __**Heh, yeah. **_Instead of following the scent trail, rain began wandering around; finding her way to Lake Hylia while Link went to find Illia. **Azure had followed rain. **_Ok random boredom time. __**What? **__Im bored. __**Oh. **_Rain dropped the fairy onto the ground and began poking it. '**Meeeeeeeep.' **Rain pinned it down and bit its wings off. '**BLITCH.' **She stabbed it with her claw. **'…' **_Stupid fairy. __**Agreed. **_Rain picked it up and threw it at the nearest tree. _**I think its dead now. **__Awesome. __**Heh. **_Link finally joins them and rain walked up to a random spirit, listen to it talk, then turned to the shadow creature, walked up to it, and poked it. _**Rain…what are you doing? **__Poking it duh. __**…Freak. **__No. __**Yes. **_The shadow creature had died because of rain poking it. _**Yeah you're a freak. **_She blew into the hawk thing and found a bird thingy and it took her from the others. She ran through the whole waterfall and ended up in the upper layer of Zora's Domain. Rain ran around in circles, waiting for the others. **Azure got over to where Rain was. **_HAI THAR. __**…Hi. **_Rain stopped running. _What? ..__**What? **__If I were human, I would shrug my shoulders by now. __**Fffft.. **_Link joins them and rain takes off running to the inside of the Domain. **Azure followed rain. **Inside, the whole domain was frozen over and rain was sliding across the floor. 'Holy crap, it's frozen.' Link said. '**…Naw really.' '**No not really.' He said. **'Awesome.' **Rain was currently at the top of the waterfall, waiting on the other two. **Azure got over to where Rain was. **She ran inside and looked down to see all of them trapped. _Damn. __**Heh. **_Midna appears before them and rain makes her teleport her back to Death Mountain and she does. _**…Why are we back here? **__For this. __**…Oh. **_Rain ran over to the pillar and told Midna to take it back to Zora's Domain: Waterfall Cavern. They get back and the pillar stabs into the frozen ice, freeing those who were trapped. Rain jumped down the waterfall, landed into the pool, and climbed out. **'..' **They were about to leave when a voice stopped them and rain turned her head. **Azure turned to the voice. **It was Queen Rutela and she was asking for their help in exchange she would teach them something to keep them underwater. Rain turned her head back, ran forward and left the Domain. **Azure followed her. **Rain jumped into the water and allows the water to take her back to Lake Hylia. _**…Again with the damn water? **__Get over it. __**No. **__Well you need to get back here. _**Azure just growled. **_Hey, if I was human, I would have made this easier. _**Azure continued growling at the water. **Get in. Link said, going in himself. **Azure didn't move. **_Ok screw this; we have got to find the other light spirit, Link get down here. _Link gets to the bottom and meets up with rain. _I'll let you know when we have the vessel. __**Kay. **_The two run inside to meet with Lanayru and he gives them the vessel. _We got it, go find some bugs. _**Azure went to kill some bugs. **Link went to Hyrule while rain stayed in Lake Hylia, killing all the bugs she could find. **Azure had killed all the bugs she could find. **Rain had taken out the last bug, which was a pain, and the trio was returned to the spring and became humans again. 'Finally.' Rain said, rubbing her wrist. **'Heh.' **After talking with the spirit, rain runs out of the spring and stares at Lake Hylia. 'It's beautiful.' '..**Its water..it needs to DIE' **'Hush you.' Rain said. '**No.' '**Whatever.' Rain ran down the path to Fyer's shop. **Azure followed her. '**Creeper.' She muttered. '**…' **Rain paid the man ten rupees and entered the canon. 'This is so wrong on so many levels.' Link muttered. '…**Yeah.' Azure mumbled. **Link paid him twenty rupees and waited for Azure to get in. **Azure got into the canon. **They got to where Rain was waiting for them. 'Fyer used pedo beam, it's super effective.' Rain mumbled. **Azure snickered. **Rain just grinned. She walked inside the place and saw a cucco. **Azure just stared at the cucco. **'Im tempted to cut it.' Rain muttered. **'Heh.' **Rain spotted another creep, paid him his fee, took the cucco and jumped to the platform on the water. She wanders through the chest, picking out the rupees then made her way back to the top. 'Ok, let's leave.' She said. '**Kay.' **They leave the place and rain runs up the stairs. **Azure followed. **Rain had gotten the bugs she could find then picked up a horse grass and called their horses. **Azure climbed onto sora when she appeared. **Rain mounted on Starlight. She rode off, heading back to the cavern. **Azure followed. **When they got back to the upper river, rain talked to the woman for a minute and was going to leave when the barrier came up. The shadow beings dropped down and rain groaned. **Azure glared at it. **Rain ran up to the first one and began to take it out. **Azure took another one. **Link got the last one and rain put her sword back into its sheath after doing her signature swing. 'Now that's why I like to be me.' '**…Weirdo.' **Rain just glared and talked to the woman who allowed the three a free boat ride in their own boats. 'YES!' Rain fist pumped. '**…What?' '**Boat ride.' Rain dove into the first boat she saw. **'…Freak.' '**Love you too.' **'Whatever.' **Rain paddled off, not waiting for the others. 'We better follow her.' Link said, settling into his boat. **'…Yeah.' Azure got into her boat. **They paddled down the river and found rain sitting against a rock. 'Bout time ya'll got here.' She said. **'Meh.' '**It's short stretch down there.' **'Eh?' '**She means it's not a long ride down.' Link said. '…**Oh…im stupid o_o.' '**So am I.' Rain said. '**Yeah you are.' **Rain grinned then paddled down the river. **Azure followed her. **Rain saw how the exit was blocked up, took out her arrows, and shot off an arrow bomb, Link doing the same. Rain got bored with the boat, jumped into the water and swam underneath the boat, and began pushing it down the river. **'…Freak.' Azure muttered. **'Only sometimes.' '**No all the time.' '**Screw you.' **'Rather not.' **When they got to the outside, rain pushed the boat out of her way then dropped down the waterfall. 'That was fun.' Rain said, climbing out and wringing the water out of her hair. '..**Ehh..' **Rain ran back to Fyer, paid him ten rupees, then entered the canon. **Azure followed her 'Why are we going back to that creeper?' She muttered. **'It's our only way out of here.' Link said. **'…Bleh.' **He paid the man the twenty rupees, allowed Azure to get in first, then got in and they were met up with Rain. 'Ok, back to business.' She says. '**Ojoy.' Azure mumbled. **Rain mounted onto Starlight and took in the direction of the castle. **Azure got onto Sora and followed. **When they got there, rain collected some more of the bugs and ran into the castle. **Azure just followed Rain. **Rain went inside one of the places and came back out with bag full of rupees. **Azure had found a puppy and was petting it. **'Come on Azure.' Link said. '**But…it's so adorable.' '**So take it with you.' **Azure picked up the puppy. **The two ran after Rain, who entered Telma's bar. She was looking for someone to help them take the young prince to Kakariko and rain volunteered her and her friends. She turned when she saw the other two enter the bar. **Azure was still distracted by the puppy she had. **'Well, we've got something to do.' '**Eh?' Azure looked at rain. 'What?' **'We're going to help Telma take the prince to Kakariko.' '**Oh…okay.' **Rain spotted Illia but she ignored her and picked up the prince and helped loaded him into the wagon and she climbed onto Starlight. **Azure got onto Sora. **They headed out to Lake Hylia and rain talked to Telma and motioned over to the bridge when she spotted Bulblin guarding it. 'Well this is going to be fun.' Rain muttered, tying her hair back. '**..MEH' **

**WILL THEY MAKE IT TO KAKARIKO?**

**Star: NO THEY WONT**

**Rain: WHY THE HELL NOT?**

**Star: …The chickens…Azure attacks one (lol spoilerz)**

**Rain: Where the hell is a chicken going to show?**

**Star: No idea :D**

**Random Chicken: ….**

**Rain: OH YEA BIG SURPRISE COMING UP SOON!**

**Azure: …What?**

**Rain: Not telling spoilers**

**Azure: awwww**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Rain pulled out her sword and pushed Starlight forward, making her way over to the bridge. **Azure went over to the bridge on Sora with her sword drawn. **Rain got ready and began charging down the bridge and she smacked him. Her horse reared around and she did it again and got the keys from him. 'Let's go, this is going to be a long ride.' She said. '**Kay.' **Rain dashed off the bridge and began to follow the wagon, doing the best to fend it off the Bokoblins. **Azure followed, helping with Bokoblins. **Link unlocked the gates and they managed to get to Kakariko. Rain stood outside of Renado's house while he treated the young boy. **Azure leaned on the side of the house. **A couple hours later and rain was talking with Telma and she motioned with her head at Renado and smiled as Telma went off to him. 'People.' She mumbled, shaking her head. **'Heh.' **Rain was about to say something when she saw the Queen and began to follow after her. '**…Rain, where are you going?' '**Be back soon.' '…**Kay.' **Rain followed the Queen into the graveyard and crawled through the tunnel. She swam up to the grave and the Queen gave her the Zora Armor and told her to tell her son not to mourn for her. Rain muttered her respects then headed back to the village. 'Where'd you disappear to?' Link asked, spotting rain. '**She went to candy mountain.' '**Oh haha.' Rain said sarcastically. **Azure rolled her eyes. '**Anyways, I went to the graveyard, following the Queen. Here.' She threw him the armor. 'What's this for?' 'When we go back to Lake Hylia, your going to need it more than me.' She mounted onto Starlight. 'Let's move out.' **'Kay.' Azure climbed onto Sora. **They headed out of the village and went back to the broke bridge and rain climbed off Starlight. 'Rain?' Link asked warily. '**What are you doing?' Azure said. **'Lake Hylia is down there.' Rain said, pointing to the bottom. **Azure's eye twitch. **Rain backed up a bit, got a good running start, then jumped off the bridge. 'SEE YA'LL LATER!' '…..**She's an idiot….' **'We better take the easy way down.' Link said, leading the horses away. '**Yeah.' **The two get to Lake Hylia to see rain sitting on the edge of Lanayru's spring. '**Rain, you're an idiot.' '**How so?' '**Just are.' '**How did you survive that fall?' Link asked. 'Water.' Rain stands up and hands Link the Iron boots. 'Time to go down there.' She said. She turns to Azure. '**…What?' **Rain doesn't say anything as she focus her power to give her friend a bubble. '**NO WAY IN HELL IM GOING DOWN THERE.' **The bubble, made from air, wrapped around her and trapped her inside. **Azure tried breaking the bubble. **Rain kicked the bubble into the water and she dove after it. **Azure started freaking out, trying to make the bubble go back to the surface. **_Relax, I made it so that water can't get in. _**Azure glared and growled at rain. **_Knew I should have kicked you in. _Rain followed the bubble down to the ground. _See, nothing to freak about. _**Azure just growled, somewhat still freaking out. **Rain rolled her eyes and Link joined them at the bottom. She freaking out? Link asked. _Yep. __**I. HATE. YOU. **_Azure, calm down. **Azure hissed. **_Geez, stop whining. _**Azure just glared. **Rain rolled her eyes again and began walking around. Azure, calm the hell down. Link said. **Azure glared at him. **If you don't calm down, you'll give yourself a panic attack. **Azure growled but tried to calm down. **Your fine, there's no way water will get in here. **…..** _Made an opening and if she doesn't want to come with us, she doesn't have to. __**…Ill go with you guys…. **_You sure? Link asked. …**Yeah. **They join rain, who already swam up to the temple entrance. Link helped Azure up to the entrance and he pushed her in. Rain swam in after Link and she shivered a bit. _This is going to be fun. __**Eeeeh. **_Rain swam to the surface, avoiding the Biri. She climbed out and looked around. **Azure climbed to the surface and got out of the water, and backed away from the water. **'Temple of Hell.' Link muttered. '…**Agreed.' '**We're going to have to split up.' Rain said. 'Why?' 'Well this thing is huge from where I am at the door so yea.' They joined Rain, who was staring at the rock in the water then took down the others. She ran across them and opened the other door and just stared. **Azure followed rain. **She was still staring. **'The hell you staring at?' **Rain pointed to the staircase. **Azure looked at the staircase. **Not that rain didn't like them; it just brought back up a memory that she can't place a finger on where she knew the place. **Azure turned to look at her '..What about the staircase?' **Rain shook her head. **Azure shrugged. **'Ok, split up, and meet back here when we have to face the boss.' '**..Kay..' **Rain took off in one direction while the other went to another.

~Skip to the boss time cause I hate this temple

'HATE. THIS. PLACE.' Rain moaned. **'Heh same here.' Azure mumbled. **They were waiting for Link to appear with the boss key. Rain's stomach had been doing flip-flops ever since they entered the temple because she could sense something was wrong and not in the temple. 'Hey guys.' Link said, coming up. **'Hey.' '**Got the key?' Rain asked. Link held up the key. '**…Its so shiiiinnyyy.' **'Alright, let's head to the boss door.' '**Kay.' **They circled around the island to come in front of the boss door. 'Going to make it explode?' Rain asked Azure. **'No.' **Link opens the door and rain puts the bubble back around Azure and kicks her into the pit. **Azure just growled but was calmer than the first time. **Rain dove in after her and Link followed as well. _I've gotta a baaaad feeling bout this. __**Heh. **_They reach the bottom and rain looks around. **Azure looked around, twitching every second. **The ground began to shake and rain stared at the pit. **Azure started shivering and stared at the pit. **The first of Morpheel came out as tentacle and an eye (Does that not sound familiar?) **Azure just stared at it. **_Damn. __**Eeeeeeeeh. **_We are so screwed. _**Ya think? **__Let's get rolling. __**..Kay… **_Link used his clawshot to pull out the eye and Rain and Azure both hit it. _**Die eyeball diiiieeee. **_Rain snickered. _**…What? **__Nothing. __**Yeah suuure. **_The eye went back to the tentacle and rain moved away from it grabbing her. **Azure failed to get out of the way. **Link used the clawshot and pulled Azure out of the tentacle. _**…Thanks… **_No problem. He shot at the eye again and the girls attacked it. After their final hit, Morpheel emerged from the water. **Azure just stared at it. **_Azure, you stay down here. __**..Okay..**_ Rain swam up after as did Link and while she distracted it, Link shot the monster with the clawshot and stab the eye. After a while, the monster was finally defeated. _Finally. _Rain sighed. **Heh. **Midna got the last fused shadow and they stepped into the warp portal. When they get back to the spring, Lanayru tells them how the fused shadows were created and shows them the memory. Rain let out a gasp from looking at the memory and rubbed her hand. **Azure glanced at her. **She turned to leave but ran right into Zant. **'..Rain..?' '**Shit!' She said, backing up. Lanayru came out to protect them but Zant knocked the spirit back into the water and knocked out the other two, who were now reverting back to the wolf forms permanently. 'Azure.' Rain called to her friend, trying to get her to wake. **Azure didn't wake. **Midna and rain were both floating across each other, as Zant wanted them to help him. 'Ha, why would I help you?' She hissed. 'You can restore you honor, your pathetic father is dead.' 'He's not my father, he's midna's.' Zant threw her to the ground and made Lanayru injure Midna and Link tried to stop him but was knocked back. When Zant went to kill them, the four were transported out of there and into Hyrule Field, were it was raining. 'Azure.' Rain called again. **Azure didn't wake up. **_MIND SLAP! __**Ow…what the hell? **__Get up, you two are in your wolf forms, we have to help Midna. _**Azure just growled and got up. **Rain sighed and stared at her. 'Damn him.' _**Damn who? **__Zant for doing this to you guys and using my family against me and damn Midna for coming back. _**…**_**Oh. **_Are you two related? Link asked. _Yeah, we're half sisters. _Rain got up, brushed the dirt off her pants. 'We better head to Hyrule, you two run, I'll fight off the monsters that try to stop us.' **Azure nodded and ran towards the castle. **Link, who had Midna on his back, also took off running with Rain following behind them. She took out as many of the monsters as she could. When they got into town, most people scattered away from them when they saw the wolves. **…**_**Its like they think we're going to eat them or something… **__Yeah I know. _**Azure started chasing the people while laughing. **Rain shook her head. _**….Whaaaaatttt? **__Nothing let's keep moving. __**Kay. **_Rain ran to Telma's bar but when Link tried to enter, she threw him out. **Azure sat outside the bar. **Now what? Link asked. _We find another way in. _Rain looked to see a window and she saw a create and pushed it forwards. _**Maaaaagical crate. **_**Azure started poking it with one paw. **Rain climbed on the crate then up to the others and pushed the window open slowly and gently. 'Come on.' She whispered. **Azure got up to the window. **Link also went through the window and rain closed it. _Get across the ropes and I'll meet you on the other side. __**Azure went across the ropes. **_Rain jumped to the opposite sides. She crawled through the other window. She waved them over. **Azure went over to her. **'Go.' _**…Go where. **_'Go through the window.' **Azure went through the window. **Link also went through the window and rain climbed out after them. They ended up in some man's house. **Azure just looked around. **'Weird.' **…**_**Whats weird. **__This place. __**….Oh. **__Yea. _She spotted a weirdo. **Azure walked up to the weirdo. **_Poke him. _**Azure poked him with her front paw. **It groaned. **Azure yelped and jumped away from it. **'What the hell?' _**…I dunno. **_

IS HE A CREEPER?

Azure: YES

Rain: Gee whose worse: Him or Zant?

Azure: I dunno

Rain: How did yall like the surprise?

Azure: It sucked :D

Rain: It was basically a surprise that Midna and I were related to each other

Azure: Exaaacccctttleeehh

Rain: What do you mean?

Azure: I duuuuuunnnnnooooo

Link: How are you two related?

Rain: Im not sure

Azure: …Magical unicorns that's how

Rain: …..

Azure: …What?

Rain: Nothing

Azure: Liar

Rain: No

Azure: Yessssssshhhh

Rain: -roll eyes-

Azure: DUN ROLL YOUR EHES AT MEH MISSEH

Rain: Whatever

Azure: Meh

Link: Behave you two

Azure: MAKE ME

Link: I would but I wont

Azure: Fffffffffttttttttttt

Rain: Ain't you a gentlemen

Azure: Hes a freak

Rain: Fish face is behind you

Azure: MEEEEEP –hides-

Rain: -falls on floor laughing-

Azure: SHUT UP

Link: Rain that wasn't nice

Azure: …

Rain: Im not a nice person

Azure: No, no your not

Rain: xD


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

Rain learned that the man's name was Jovani and that he was turned to gold because he got greedy (don't all guys become greedy) and he request that the heroes help him and his poor kitty. He opens a passage for them to the sewers and rain jumps down the passage. **Azure followed rain into the sewers, growling. **_**Again with the freakin water. **_'Get over it.' **Azure just growled. **'Come on.' Rain said, taking off running. **Azure followed her. **They got back to where they first came across the staircase and rain looked up and around. 'Ok, you two climb the ropes, I'll follow on my own.' _**Kay. **_**Azure climbed the ropes. **Link followed after her and rain began jumping along the paths. Rain knelt on one knee when they got to the top and she was panting hard. **Azure walked over to rain. **_**You okay? **_'Tired.' _**Oh. **_'You two go on, I'll catch up.' _**Kay. **_When rain caught her breath, she got up, walked over to where the other two were and jumped. **Azure followed. **They got to the top and rain pushed the door open and waved the other two over. **Azure went through the door. **Both Link and rain followed and outside, it was pretty damn windy. **Azure staggered slightly from the wind. **'Be careful out here.' _**Got it. **_Rain ran forward, climbed onto the crate, and began running. **Azure ran after her. **Rain staggered a bit but she manage to run all the way to the castle window entrance. **Azure ended up slipping. **Rain grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her back up. _**…Thanks. **_'No problem.' **Azure got up and walked back toward the window. **Rain ran inside and jumped from the window. She ran to Zelda's room and pushed the door open. **Azure followed and went through the door. **Zelda met with them and rain placed her sister on the ground. She asked Zelda how to change Link and Azure back but Zelda refused. **Azure stared at Zelda. **'There has to be another way.' Rain said. 'There is.' 'We'll find it, just save Midna.' Zelda transferred her powers over to Midna. Rain watched as the princess disappeared then looked out the window. _**…What's the other way of turning us back? **_'We find the Master Sword.' Rain said quietly. _**…Oh… '**_Midna, get us out of here.' She warped them out to Hyrule Field and they watched as a shiny object fell over Hyrule Castle. _**…SHINY. **_'Azure!' Rain barked. _**…What? **_'We have to leave.' _**..But…the shiny, it beckons me… **_**Azure walked to the shiny. **Rain grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her back to the others. **Azure growled and tried biting rain's hand, trying to get her to let go of her fur. '**Midna, get us to North Faron woods.' When they got there, rain let go of Azure's scruff and ran off. **Azure hung her head. **_**Noooo the shiiiiinnnyyy. **_'Come on.' Rain called. **Azure whined but followed rain. **Stop whining. Link said. _**Make me. **_**Azure stopped whining. **Link bit her ear then took off. **Azure growled and rain after him. **The two came up in time to see rain fighting with the Deku Golems. **Azure attacked one of the golems. **Link attacked another and rain took out the last one. Rain wiped the blood from her brow then ran forwards again. **Azure followed her. **Rain let out a sigh then jumped. 'Ya coming or what?' She asked from where she stood. _**Noooo. **_Link bit her ear again then jumped to where rain was. _**STOP FREAKING BITING ME OR I WILL KILL YOU. **_**Azure jumped to where they were and glared at Link. **He bit her again then carried on jumping. **Azure growled and followed. **Rain jumped until she was at the entrance of the Scared Grove. She sat down and let out a sigh. _**You okay? **_'A little tired.' _**Oh. **_'You two go on a head without me.' _**Kay. **_**Azure glared at Link. **_**You better not freaking bite me again. **_**She went into the grove. **Link just grinned and walked into the grove. Rain, after a time, got up and walked into the grove. She sighed. 'Let's get going.' **Kay. **They found the skull kid and Rain attacked him with her sword. _**DIE SKULL KID DIE. **_He blew into his flute and summoned the Golems. _**Eeeeehhhh. **_**Azure attacked the Golems. **Rain took out them and she ran after the kid. **Azure also ran after the kid. **Rain shot him with an arrow then attacked the Golems. **Azure attacked the Golems. **She continued to run after him. **Azure followed. **She shot him again with an arrow and began fighting the Golems. _**…Are we ever going to catch him. '**_Hopefully.' After what seemed like forever, the Skull Kid vanished and a door way opened. _**Oooo doooorrr. **_**Azure ran to the door. **Rain laughed and ran after her. Link followed them in and rain looked around. '…Okay.' _**… **_'Odd.' _**What's odd? **_'This place.' _**Oh. **_Link walked up to the statues and howled Zelda's lullaby. _**…Puuurrdy hooowlll. **_'Do you like him?' _**…NO. **_'Sure you don't.' _**…Shut up. **_'Make me.' **Azure growled at her. **'Rawr to you too.' **Azure just glared at her. **'Yeah whatever.' _**Meh. **_Rain slid down and closed her eyes. Link worked on getting the statues back into place. When he does, the door opens and rain sighs. **Azure ran over to the door. **'Have fun you two.' _**Eh…? **_'Go get your flippen body back.' _**Ooooh yyyeeaaahhh. **_Rain rolled her yes. _**SHUT UP. **_'No thanks.' _**Meh. **_She watched as Link ran into the doorway. _**….**_ 'Get going.' **Azure went through the door. **Link went up to the sword and let out another howl at it. **Azure just went up to the sword.**

**WILL THEY BECOME HUMANS?**

**Star: Nooooooooooooooo**

**Rain: Yes**

**Star: D:**

**Rain: What?**

**Star: I dunno**

**Rain: Weirdo**

**Star: What's your point?**

**Rain: Don't have one**

**Star: ORLY**

**Rain: Meh!**

**Star: xD**

**Rain: :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

The sword glowed and rain watched with excitement as the two became human again. **'Holy crap im human again yyyyaaaaaayyyyyy.' Azure fist pumped the air. **'Alright come on you two.' Rain said, laughing. **'Kaay.' **They leave the woods and headed back to their homes and rain began to make a fire. '**Ooooo fire.' **Rain sat at one end of the fire and just stared into it. **Azure sat next to the fire…and poked it. **Rain let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. '**You okay rain?' **She shrugged. 'Not really.' **Azure moved and sat by rain. 'What's up?' **'Just thinking how much im going to miss ya'll and this place I call home.' **'Eh? Where are you going?' '**After we defeated Zant and whoever else is behind all this, I have to go back to the palace.' **Azure just stared at the fire. **Rain laid on her back and closed her eyes and was instantly asleep. Link laid on one side and fell asleep. **Azure stayed awake and just looked at the fire. **Morning came and rain cracked open one eye and looked around. 'FML.' '**Eh?' **Rain blinked. 'Did you stay up all night?' She asked. **'Yes.' **She yawns and sits up. '**So…what did you say FML to?' '**The fact that it's morning and we have to leave again.' **'Oh…' **Rain looks to see Link still asleep and she throws her boot. **Azure snickered. **Link threw the boot back and murmured something in his sleep. **Azure went over and poked him 'Wake up.' **He swatted her hand away and continued to sleep. **Azure poked him again. **'Leave me alone Azure.' He mumbled. **Azure walked away. **Rain picked up her back, pulled out the iron boot and threw it at him. 'Ow!' Link rubbed his leg where the boot hit him. Rain snickered. **Azure also snickered. '**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?' '**You wouldn't wake up.' '**Oh.' He fell silent. Rain stood. 'We better head to Hyrule Castle.' **'..Kay.' **Rain went and found horse grass and called for their horses. **Azure climbed on Sora when she appeared. **Rain tied on her bags then mounted Starlight. 'Let's go.' She said, kicking her horse into a full speed dash. **Azure kicked Sora and followed rain. **They get back to Hyrule Field and rain dashes her way to Lake Hylia and begins making her way over to Hyrule. **Azure fell asleep on Sora but the horse continued to follow Rain. **When they got to Hyrule, rain jumped off of Starlight. **Azure was still asleep on her horse. **'Wait here with the horses and Azure, I'll be back.' Rain told Link. Link nods and rain runs into town. He picks Azure off her horse and lays her in his lap. **Azure stayed asleep. **He ran his fingers through her hair and looked to where rain had disappeared. **Azure woke up. '**Morning sleeping beauty.' **'…' **'Bout time you woke.' Rain said. '**Meh.' '**Come on, we've got to go.' She said, mounting on Starlight. **Azure got up and got back onto her horse. **Rain kicked Starlight into a dash and headed for Lake Hylia. **Azure followed. **She jumped off her horse and jumped off the bridge again. 'Idiot.' Link muttered. **'Agreed.' **They get down there, the easy way, and rain was lying in the water. **'…Rain?' '**Yeah?' **'You're an idiot.' '**Why?' **'Cause you jumped off a bridge?' '**It's fun.' **'…' **'There was a faster way than that.' She said, climbing out of the lake. 'We could have warped.' **'Could of?' '**Too lazy.' She said. **Azure rolled her eyes. **Rain walked down to where Fyer was and gave him Auru's memo. Rain entered the canon and he shot her off to Gerudo Mesa. 'Our turn it is.' Link muttered. **'Bleh.' **The two entered the canon and were shot off to Gerudo Mesa. Link got up to find Rain, once again without her tunic, looking around. (Yes she is wearing an undershirt) 'This will be fun.' She muttered. '**orly?' **Rain stuck out her tongue. **Azure rolled her eyes. **Rain jumped down into the sand and began running. **Azure followed her. '**F THE SAND.' **'Heh.' **Rain sat on the ground, pulled off her boots, and placed them in her bag. 'That's should make it easier.' Rain got up and ran. **Azure followed her. **'Isn't that the bridge?' Link asked, pointing to the thing sticking out of the sand. '**…No it's a random shaped thing like the bridge.' **'Right.' When they got close, however, the shadow beings came back again. **Azure growled. **Rain took down one of the beings while Link dealt with the second one. Rain threw her sword at the third one and got rid of it. Another portal came up and rain stared at it. **Azure stared at the portal. **'Hey sis, we need to warp this again.' 'Where to?' She asked. 'Eldin.' Midna warps them over to Eldin and the bridge gets put back into it's right spot and they head back over to Gerudo Mesa. 'That was fun.' Rain said, sitting on the ledge. **'Lies.' '**What?' '**I don't know.' '**You're a moron.' '**Soooooo?' '**With a crush on Link.' Rain said lowly. **'….I have no idea what your talking about.' '**Suuuuuure you don't.' **Shuuuuuut uuuuuuppppp.' **Rain grinned. **Azure glared at her. **'What?' **'Nothing.' **'Suuuuure.' **'Meh.' '**Come on you two.' Link said. **'Kay.' **Rain ran after him but stopped in a ditch. She held out her hand to stop the other two. **Azure stopped. **'We've got archers.' She whispered. **'Ojoy.' **Rain readied her bow and waited for it to be nighttime. Once it was nighttime, rain began firing her arrows at the archers. 'You two go now.' She said. **'Kay.' **Link and Azure both ran forward except Link pushed Azure out of the way when he saw the boar coming. **'What the?' **Link shot the Boblins off the boar. He climbed onto the boar and rammed it into the fences. 'That was fun.' He said. **'Heh.' **Rain walked up to the two. **'Yo.' '**Sup.' 'Let's carry on.' Rain said. '**Kay.' **

WHAT DANGERS AWAIT OUR HEROES?

Star: Teh UMUS AND TEH BLEHBLEHZ AND THE NARWHALES

Rain: …

Star: …What? :D

Rain: No comment

Star: STOP JUDGING ME

Rain: IM NOT

Star: LLLLLIIIIIIEEEEESSSSSS

Rain: …..

Star: :D

Rain: Dork

Star: Wut your point?

Rain: Don't got one

Star: Wheeeeeee –randomly runs off-

Rain: -shakes head-

Azure: o-o

Rain: Wow

Azure: Star scares me

Rain: And me

Azure: Then again she is hyper off of nothing right now….xD

Rain: And you killed viper

Azure: xD

Rain: ….

Azure: What?

Rain: Nothing


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

Rain began running forwards through the whole thing. **Azure followed her. '**We've got company coming.' She said. **'Ojoy.' Azure muttered sarcastically. **When rain meant company, she meant an army. **Azure just stared at the army. **'DIEEEEEEE!' Rain shouted, lunging at them. **Azure rolled her eyes and followed after her. **She slammed most of them into the walls but used her sword and bow to kill the rest. **Azure used her sword to take out some. **Rain fell back and let out a sigh. Bulblin showed up again and he set the place on fire after Link got the key. **'Ooooooo fire.' '**Run!' Rain shouted. **Azure ran. **Rain created an opening and waved them over. **Azure went over to rain. '**Go!' The two ran out and Link turned when he didn't see rain. **'Where did she go?' '**Rain!' Link shouted. **'Rain!' Azure also shouted. **A figure emerged from the flames and collapsed. **Azure ran over to the figure. **Link turned it over gently and gasped. Rain was burnt pretty bad and her eyes were closed. **'Rain….?' **She didn't answer. **Azure tried shaking her gently. **Rain still didn't wake, her breathing was getting slower. '**…Shit…' '**Midna, get us to Kakariko Village fast.' Link said. Midna warps them to Kakariko, and after they change back into humans, Link ran, with rain, to Renado's home. **Azure ran after them. **Inside, Renado had laid rain on a bed and was working on her. 'Rain is fine but she needs to sleep.' He told them. **'…Kay.' **Link walked out of the house. **Azure also left the house. **'We'll go one ahead.' Link told her. '…**Okay?' **Midna warps them back to Gerudo Mesa and they head back to where they were. Link lets out a sigh. 'Here we go.' He mutters. He walks into Arbiter's Grounds. **Azure followed him. '**Great, more sand.' **'Yay.' Azure mumbled sarcastically. **'We'll split up in this temple.' **'…Kay.' '**You be careful.' **'Will do.' **He kisses her cheek then takes off running in the opposite direction. **Azure just blinked and went off in the other direction.**

**~Skip again (I hate this place as well)**

Link met up with Azure towards the boss room, only he needed to use the Spinner for them to have access to the room. He held out his hand for her to take. **Azure took his hand. **He pulled her up on the spinner then got them to the top where the next track was waiting. **Azure got onto the next one. **The track led them to the boss room and Link looks at her. 'Ready?' **'Yeah.' **He unlocks the door and opens it and they walk in. **Azure looked around. **Suddenly Zant appeared and he had rain by the throat. **'Rain!' '**You bastard, give her back.' **Azure growled at Zant. **'You want her, come to the Twilight Palace, and get her.' He then takes a sword and awakens the Twilight Fossil, Stallord. **Azure growled. **'Damn bastard.' **'I will set you on fire fishy face.' '**We will later, focus on the boss.' **'Fine.' **Link used the spinner to spin around the track then he hit the spine of Stallord. Once that was done, he then used the spinner to raise the floor. 'Stay up here.' Link orders. **'Kay.'** Link used the spinner to chase after it's head and he would attack it when it was on the ground. Finally the boss was defeated and he was back on the top. He ran towards the exit and around the stairs. **Azure ran toward the exit. **Link got the block released and Midna went to the mirror, only to see it was broken. **Azure stared at the mirror. **'What the hell?' Link said. 'The mirror, it's gone.' Midna said. **'…' **'Who could have done something like that?' Link wondered. '**..Zant?' '**Possibly.' 'It was him.' Someone said. **Azure turned to look at the person. **Surrounding them were the Sages but one was missing. They explain that they used the mirror to put Ganondorf into the twilight realm only he got free. **'Eeeeeh.' '**You need to find the remaining mirror shards and defeat Zant.' Link runs out of the mirror chamber. **Azure followed him. '**Midna, warp up to Hyrule Castle.' They get back to Hyrule, and their human forms, and Link ran inside. **Azure followed. **He went over to Telma's bar and walked in. **Azure went into the bar. **Link was talking to Telma, giving her the latest update, and she shook her head. **Azure stayed quiet. **Link got the area where Ashei was and he left the bar. **Azure followed him. **He shook his head. **'What?' **'Telma said what happened to rain was her reckless fault.' **'..Oh…' '**Though it wasn't her fault.' **'It wasn't.' Azure agreed. '**Well, let's go.' **'Kay.' **Midna warps them over to Zora's Domain. **Azure's eye twitched 'Please tell me we don't have to go into the water.' '**Just for a bit.' **Azure growled. '**It will be fast.' **'….' '**Come on.' **Azure growled and mumbled. 'Fine.' **They headed outside, became humans, and Link dove down the waterfall. **Azure hesistated before going down the waterfall. **Link was on the west side, waiting for her. **Azure went over to him. **He helped her out of the water and they ran outside the tunnel. 'Burrrrrrrrr.' '**…' **Link spots Ashei and runs up to her. **Azure ran over to Ashei. **He talks to her and gets her sketch of the monster. He runs back inside. **Azure followed. **Link shows the guard the sketch and he says only the prince has been able to catch Reekfish. They head back to the tunnel and Midna waros them over to Kakariko Village then they turn back into humans. Link runs into Kakariko Graveyard. **Azure followed. **Link ran all the way to the back and went through the tunnel, talked to the prince and got his earring, then came back out of the tunnel. Midna warps them back to Zora's Domain. Link runs out of the Domain, changes back into human, and dives off the water fall. **'…Again with the water.' Azure jumped down the waterfall. **Link was on the east side and he had already gotten the reekfish and was swimming to the west side. **Azure went to the west side and got out of the water and hissed at it. '**Azure, come on.' **'Kay.' **They head back outside to Snowpeak Ruins.

WHAT WILL OUR TWO HEROES FACE?

Star: I already told you the FLIPPEN ULUMS, THE BLEHBLEHZ, AND A NARWHALE

Link: No

Star: Why not?

Link: Have to focus on getting rain back

Azure: Besides the ulums, the blehblehz, and the narwhale aren't even real o_o

Link: Yea

Star: …Shut up before I kill you off Azure

Rain: No one is killing off anyone

Star: Fffft I can kill her off if I want to

Rain: NO!

Star: YES

Link: Please don't

Star: Whhhyyy nnnoootttt?

Link: Cause I love her

Star: Fffft fine I wont kill her…yet

Rain: o_o

Azure: ….. o_o

Rain: Sorry guys but I have to leave, Zant's back


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

Midna changed them back into wolves and Link used his sense to follow the trail. **Azure also followed the trail. **God, its freakin windy as hell out here. **Heh. **He shivers a bit but carries on running. **Azure just followed. **They get all the way to the top, only to have Shadow beings come down. **Azure growled and attacked one. **Link used the super charge and took out the other two. They died, leaving behind a portal and Midna changes them back into humans. He ran up and spoke to Yeto, who leaves on a piece of ice and he hits the tree and an ice falls. 'See you down there.' He calls, sliding down the snow. **Azure ran into the tree, got a piece of ice, and slid down the snow. **You could literally hear Link's yells of happiness. **Azure rolled her eyes. '**DON'T JUDGE MEH!' **'IM NOT.' '**LIAR!' **'IM NOT LYING.' **_YOU TWO SHUT UP! __**MAKE ME. **__I WOULD BUT IM IN TWILIGHT PALACE RIGHT NOW!_** Azure started randomly laughing. **_YEAH SCREW YOU! __**RATHER NOT! **_There was silence. Rain? Link calls. _**…Rain? **_'She's gone.' **'Naw, really?' '**Shut up.' **'Make me.' **He presses his lips to hers. **Azure just froze. '**Shit, im sorry, I don't know what got into me.' **'Um…its fine.'**_ Ooooo, someone's got a crush on Link! __**F off. **__Bitch!__** No You. **__How am I a bitch? __**Dunno. **__Just tell him you like him. __**… **__JUST TELLL HIM! __**… **__What? __**Nothing. **__You scared? __**…No. **__Then do it. __**…. **__He's already heard the conversation anyways. __**…Meh. **__Wuss. __**…Am not. **_Rain did not answer. **'And she's most likely left.' Azure mumbled. **_DAMMIT MOFO, LEAVE ME ALONE! __**Eh? **_They both heard Rain scream. _**Rain! **_Dammit, we can't get to her. **Azure growled. **They get down to a mansion and Link stares. 'WTF?' **Azure just stared. **'How the hell do you have a mansion out here?' **'…Magical pixie fairies?' **Link shrugged. He ran up the stairs and went through the room. **Azure followed him. **Inside, the place was nearly almost covered in ice. **Azure started randomly skiing on ice. **'…' **'What?' '**I didn't say anything.' **'Ffffft.' **Link slid across the ice then ran up the stairs. **Azure slid over and ran up the stairs. '**Ffffffffffffft.' **'What?' '**It's flippen cold.' **'…That it is.' **

**~SKIP AGAIN BECAUSE IT SO FLIPPEN CONFUSING XD**

Link and Azure both met up outside of the room Link was in and Yeta met them both there. She explained that do to the soup Yeto made; she felt better and wanted them to follow her. Link ran on ahead of her. **Azure followed. **He unlocked the door and opened it. **Azure went through the door. **Yeta went inside and Link followed after. She was petting the mirror, calling it shiny. **'I WANT THE SHINY!' '**….'** 'What?' **'…'** 'What?' '**He's in shock.' Midna said. **'..From what?' '**Her petting the mirror and you saying you want the shiny.' **Azure poked Link. **He responded by pushing her out of the way from an ice shard. **'..What the hell?' **Blittza had surrounded him with ice shards and he used the ball and chain to hit her. 'Blitch.' She then trapped Azure and Link snarled. **Azure growled and tried to get free. **'Hold on.' **'…Kay.' **Link destroyed the ice crystals. He pulled her out of Blittza's reach and hit her with the chain. 'You okay?' He asked her. **'Yeah.' **Link finishes off Blittza and lets out a sigh. 'Finally' Midna grabs the shard and Link stares. **'…' **Yeto came in and shoved Link to the ground again and he grumble curses at him. **Azure looked at Yeto. 'What the hell?' **He was talking to Yeta and blah, blah, then hearts came out and link made a gagging noise. **Azure rolled her eyes. '**Want to get out of here?' Midna asked. 'HELL YES!' '**Yes, get us out of here.' **She gets them to the outside and Link sighs. 'Midna, warp us to Hyrule Castle.' She warps them to the castle and changes them back to humans and Link runs inside. **Azure followed him. **He runs back to Telma's bar. **Azure went inside to the bar. **Link talks to Telma for a bit then learns from the other that Russell was in Faron Woods. He walks outside. **Azure walked out. **'Time to head back home.' **'Ojoy.' **He whistles for their horses. **Azure climbed onto Sora when she appeared. '**Sorry girl, rain's not here.' He told Starlight. **Azure went up to Starlight and petted her neck. '**Get going.' Link petted her off into the direction of Lake Hylia. He watches as she leaves then mounts Epona. He kicks her into the direction of home. **Azure kicked Sora and followed him. **They reach Faron Woods and Link runs inside. **Azure followed him. **He found Russell where the Forest Temple was. Link talked with him for a bit then stared at the golden cucco. **Azure went up to the cucco and poked it. **The cucco bit her. **Azure glared at it…and kicked it. '**If we die, I blame you.' **'…What?' **A pack of cucco came at them. **Azure stared blankly at the birds. '**Damn.' Link said. **'…' **'You idiot.' He said, running away from the attacking birds. **'I am not an idiot.' Azure ran away from the birds. **'You caused this.' **'The damn bird started it.' '**You poked it.' **'It bit me.' '**See you caused it.' **'Lies.' **Link tried to hide in the trees but the birds found him. **Azure just kept running from them. **Link ran into the Forest Temple. **Azure tripped and swarmed by the birds. **Suddenly the birds were gone. **Azure blinked 'The hell?' **_YOU OWE ME ONE!__** NU I DON'T! **__I JUST SAVED YOUR ASS! __**Fffft! **__Want me to call the birds back? __**No im good. **__Hurry and get here, Jason's boring me. __**…. **__He says BLITCH! __**That's all he says. **__And he's going to rape Link. __**…..**__ Don't ask. __**Not gonna. **__Got to go, bye. __**Kay. **_Link poked his head outside. **'Hai thar Link.' '**They gone?' **'Noooooo.' **He let out a girlish scream. **Azure just stared at him. **They heard rain laughing. **'Im not going to say anything to that'**

**WILL THE CUCCOS ATTACK AGAIN?**

**Star: YES AND THEY WILL KILL AZURE**

**Rain: For her stupidity **

**Star: mwhahahahahahahahaha**

**Rain: -opens mouth then closes it-**

**Star: What?**

**Viper: HI ALL!**

**Star: Hi**

**Rain: Didn't you die?**

**Viper: No**

**Star: She didn't die but Azure is~**

**Link: Why my girlfriend?**

**Star: Cause I feel like it?**

**Link: Why not Dark's girlfriend?**

**Star: I don't have any control of her**

**Rain: And why should I die?**

**Star: Azure angered the chickens, she must die**

**Azure: Don't I get a say in this?**

**Star: No**

**Rain: You can always come to the twilight palace**

**Star: Buuuttt killlling is soooo much meeeaaannnn**

**Rain: Not really**

**Star: STFU**

**Rain: NU**

**Azure: OMG Shiny –runs off-**

**Rain: No comment**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

Link came out of the Forest Temple and looked around. **Azure rolls her eyes 'The birds are gone.' '**So how do we get across?' **'Hell I don't know.' **He walks over to her and picks her up. **'…What are you doing?' **He doesn't answer and tosses her over the ledge and she lands onto the other side. Link jumps to the other side and joins her. 'Nothing to worry about.' **'Orly?' **He picks her up and tosses her again. **'…Do you have to toss me?' '**Do you have a better idea?' **'…Throwing?' '**Throwing what?' **'Me' '**Your confusing.' **'Your point?' '**Don't have one.' **'Kaaay.' **They finally make it back to Sacred Grove. 'That was a trip.' **'Heh.' **They get inside and guess who was there. **'….' **If you said Zant, your wrong, but if you said Skull Kid, your right. **Azure ran up to the Skull kid and tried to attack him. **He vanished after playing his flute. **Azure hissed. '**Dammit.' Link ran after him. **Azure ran after the Kid. **Link shot him with an arrow. They continued the game of cat and mouse when they finally defeated him then Link runs into the "secret place". **Azure ran in and looked around. **After moving a crate and activating the door, Link walks through it. **Azure went through the door. **The place was a black and white version of the temple of time. **Azure looked around. '**Holy crap.' He walked around, looking at the place. **'…What?' '**It's freakin weird.' **'…Oh.' **He spots the pedestal of time and placed the sword back in and a set of stairs were formed. **Azure went over to the stairs. **Ooccoo came out of nowhere and ran up the stairs. **Azure just stared. **'The hell did it come from?' **'Hell if I know.' **'Creepy.' **'Very.' **He ran up the stairs and ran up to the door. **Azure followed him. **He opened the door and walked in. **Azure went through the door. **Link looked around the room then changed into his wolf form and used his senses. He saw that there was a statue missing and he changed back. 'Get that statue and placed it on the switch.' **'Kay.' Azure got the statue and placed it on the switch. **The platform was raised and Link ran up it. **Azure went up the platform. **He got the small key and ran to the door, only to be met with Ooccoo. **Azure stared at it. **Link placed it into his bag and unlocked the door. **'…Why would you take that creepy thing…?' '**Dunno, could be useful.' **'…Useful at being creepy.' **Link laughs. **Azure grinned. '**After you.' **Azure went through the door. **Link followed after her and saw the spider. 'Again with the flippen spider.' **Azure went up to the spider and poked it with her sword. **It hissed at her. **Azure just poked it again. '**Stop that.' **'…Why?' '**Your going to get us killed again.' **Azure sighed 'Fiiine.' **The spider however bit Azure's leg. **Azure freaked and leaped away from it. **Link stabbed it with his sword. **Azure threw her sword at the spider. **Since it was dead, it barley missed Link's leg. **Azure shifted her eyes from side to side 'I didn't do it.' '**My ass.' **'Not my fault you killed it before my sword could hit it.' **'It bit you.' **'…So?' **Link shook his head. **'What?' **'No comment.' He said, while grabbing the dungeon map. **'…' **He drops a pot onto the switch then runs up the stairs and kills the other spider. **Azure followed him. **Link turned and shot an arrow at the pot, closing the first gates and opening the second. **Azure went through the second gate. **Link went after her and he took down the Lizalfos. 'Damn Mofos.' **'Heh.' **He ran up the stairs again. **Azure followed. **He grabbed a statue and placed it on one of the switches. Link grabbed another statue and placed it on another switch and the gate opened. **Azure went through the gate. **He followed after her and ran to the door and went through. **Azure went through the door. '**Yay another circle.' Link muttered sarcastically. **'Ojoy.' **He ran and took out all three Lizalfos. He ran around the spinner track, avoiding the spinners, and grabbed one of the statues. 'Go get the other statue.' **Azure went and got the other one. **Link placed one statue on one switch. **Azure placed the other statue on the switch. **Link jumped onto the platform and helped Azure on. He ran to the door and opened it. **Azure went through the door.**

**~SKIP TO THE MINI BOSS**

Link walked into the room, Azure right behind him, and he stared at the Armor Statue. **Azure went up to the Armor Statue and poked it. **The dark nut threw her into the wall and Link pulled out his sword. **'Ow…' Azure got back up. **'You okay?' **'Im fine.' **He rolled when the sword came down on him then got rid of the armor. 'Duck!' Link shouted to her when the sword came flying. **Azure ducked, the sword barley missing her. **Link was working on getting rid of the dark nut, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding at the shoulder. He got rid of the soldier and dropped down on one knee. **Azure went over to him 'You okay?' '**I think I am.' He tore off his tunic. 'How bad is it?' '…**It doesn't look bad.' **He reached into his bag, pulled out Ooccoo and two bottles, handing the bottles to Azure. 'Go get two red potions from Trill's shop, use Ooccoo.' **'…Okay.' **Ooccoo JR warped her outside and Midna warped her to North Faron Woods. **Azure ran to Trill's shop. **There were two pots; one full of Lantern Oil and the other had the red potion. **Azure filled the two bottles with Red Potions. **Ooccoo JR got them back to where Ooccoo and Link were waiting. **Azure handed the two bottles back to Link. '**Ok, now take my tunic, wet it with the first potion, and hold it against the wound.' **Azure did what he said and held it against the wound. **He hissed when tunic touched the wound and he drank the potion from the second bottle. **'Sorry.' Azure said when he hissed. '**It's fine.' Link removed her hand and flexed his shoulder. '**Is it better?' '**It is but I need to be careful not to open it again.' He stood, pulled out a second tunic from his bag, and threw it on. 'Let's go.' He said, grabbing the Dominion Rod and moving the statue. **'Kay.' Azure followed him. **They followed their steps back to the front and Link placed the statue back where it belonged. The door opened and Link stared it. **'…What?' '**Im not sure.' **'…Weirdo.' Azure mumbled. **In this room, they had to make like Prince of Persia and jump over the chasms. **Azure looked down one of the chasms. '…What happens if we fall?' **Link shrugs, hanging off the chasm. He jumps over to the door and waited for Azure. **Azure jumped over. **They go up to the door. **Azure poked the door. **Link lets out a small chuckle. '**Don't judge me.' '**Im not.' **'Liar.' '**Whatever.' **'Meh.' **Link unlocks the door and they walk inside. **Azure went through the door. **Link looked up and found their boss, who resembled Gohma from OoT, but Armogohma was better. **Azure stared at the boss. **'W.T.F?' **'….' **Link pulled out his bow and gave Azure the rod. 'When the spider comes down, use the statue closes to it and hit it.' '**..Kay.' **Link shot the spider down. **Azure got the statue to hit it. **After two more hits, the spider died and became an eyeball surrounded by mini spiders. **Azure growled at the mini spiders. **Link ran up and stabbed the eye repeatedly. It finally died and they got the third mirror shard. '….**Shiinnnnnnyyyyy.' '**Don't touch.' '**Awwwww….why?' '**You want to be cursed?' **'Meh.' **Link walked over to the portal. 'Time to get out of here.' **'Kay.' **Midna warps them out of the temple and Link runs down the stairs and exits the place. **Azure followed him. '**The hell?' He said when he pulled out the rod. '**What?' '**The rod doesn't work anymore.' **'…Oh?' **Ooccoo mentions something about the book can return power back to the rod. 'FML' '**Bleh' **

**WILL THEY FIND THE BOOK?**

**Star: No**

**Rain: Why are you so negative?**

**Star: …No idea**

**Rain: Uh-huh**

**Star: Ffffffft**

**Viper: Be nice**

**Star: Dun wanna**

**Rain: When did you become mature?**

**Viper: Im not sure**

**Star: Since never**

**Azure: VIPER ISH ON SOMETHING. WE ALL GONNNNA DDDDIIIIEEE**

**Rain: NOOOOOO I HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOOOOOOR**

**Azure: -hides in corner-**

**Rain: -jumps into FMA and lands in Roy's lap-**

**Azure: ….**

**Rain: COME**

**Azure: Fffft**

**Rain: If you die, I'll laugh**

**Azure: Kaaaaay**

**Star: -kills Azure off-**

**Rain: -LMAO-**

**Star: MWHAHAHAHAHA TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL HER OFF**

**Viper: AND YOU DID**

**Star: Star-1 Azure-0**

**Rain: No comment**

**Star: What?**

**Rain: No comment**

**Star: I WILL KEEL YOU OFF 2**

**Viper: Your not allowed**

**Star: Fine…ruin mah fun**

**Viper: Wah**

**Azure: OHAITHAR**

**Rain: OHAITHAR**

**Star: DAMMIT I KILLED YOU**

**Rain: NOT REALLY**

**Star: GRRRR**

**Rain: CRY ME A RIVER**

**Star: ….**

**Rain: :3**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

Link had Midna warp them back to Hyrule Castle, and after they became humans, he ran to Telma's bar. **Azure followed him and went into the bar. **He found the location of Shad and ran out of the bar. **Azure followed him. **Midna warped them over to Kakariko Village. Link changed back into a human and ran into Renado's house. **Azure followed him. **Renado looked at them and shook his head, explaining it was his fault rain was gone. 'It's not your fault.' Link told him. '**It was that stupid fish face's fault…and I need to still set him on fire.' **Link shook his head. **'What?' '**Nothing.' **'….Liar.' **He said nothing as he jumped down to the basement. 'You coming?' **'Noooo.' Azure jumped into the basement. **Link was talking to Shad, who tried to use the rod. Shad placed spots where they could find chapters of the book and Link ran out. **Azure followed after him. **'This is going to take a while.' **'Ojoy.' Azure mumbled sarcastically. **~SKIP AS THAT WILL TAKE FOREVER TO TYPE

When they got the last chapter, Link kicked Epona back to Kakariko Village. **Azure kicked Sora and followed. **When they got back to the village, Link jumped off his horse. **Sora kicked Azure off of her. **He ran into Renado's house and dropped down the basement. **Azure followed him. **When she got there, Shad was trying the rod again but failed. He leaves and Link moves the statue. 'I move it but he cant.' '**Heh.' '**Wimp.' He muttered. **Azure snickered. **Link steps inside where the statue once stood. **Azure followed him. **'Holy shit!' '**What?' **He moves aside and shows her the canon.. **Azure stared at the canon. **Link whistled at how tall it was and Midna came out. 'Take the canon to Lake Hylia.' He told her. She teleports them all to Lake Hylia. She changed them back into humans and Link ran to Fyer. **Azure followed him. **He paid the man 300 rupees to fix the canon. Link just stared while he worked. **Azure yawned as she watched the canon get fixed. **Finally Fyer was finished fixing the canon. **'Well that didn't take forever.' Azure muttered. **Link chuckled. He grabbed her, used the clawshot, and pulled them inside the canon. The canon shot them off into the city in the sky and they landed into a pool of water. **Azure started twitching in the water. **Link helped her out then shot an arrow at the crystal. 'Don't fall.' **'Fffft what makes you think I'll fall?' '**Its very windy up here.' **'…Oh.' **~SKIP TO MINI BOSS

Link and Azure walked into the mini boss room and he looked up to see the Dragon Knight. 'Oh goody.' He muttered. **'…Heh.' **He pulled out his clawshot and when the dragon pulled up his shield, Link pulled it down. **Azure attacked the dragon. **It shot up into the air and Link readied his clawshot. **Azure got ready to attack again. **Link pulled it down. **Azure attacked it again. **It died and a gate opened and Link clawshot himself to the top and got the double clawshot. Yep, now Link gets to be Spiderman. ~SKIP TO THE BOSS ROOM

They get outside of the boss area and Link gets them to the top and Argorko appears and flies around. 'You going to have to stay here.' He tells Azure, handing her the iron boots. '**…Fiiine.' **Link began working on taking down the boss, at one point; he landed hard on the ground. **'You okay?' **'Im fine.' He got back up and climbed back to the top. Link finally beat the boss and fell to the ground again. 'Ow.' '**…You okay?' Azure asked again. **'A little dizzy.' **'Heh.' '**Shut up.' **'Make me.' '**I would but you would slap me.' **'Oh really now?' **'Do we want to test that theory?' **'Depends.' '**On what?' **Absolutely nothing.' **'Then you won't mind.' **'No.' **Link kissed her. **Azure kissed him broke. **He broke the kiss and smiled. 'So…we tell rain right?' **Azure rolled her eyes 'Nooo.' She said sarcastically. **'At least you aren't like Illia.' **'The hell is that suppose to mean?' '**Your not a bitch.' **'Oh.' '**Well we have the last shard, let's go rescue Rain.' **'Kaay.' **Midna warps them over to the Mirror Chamber and Link runs up to the mirror and it assembles back together. '**Holy crap its more shiny when put together.' **Link laughs. **'…I want the shiny.' '**We have to go through the shiny.' '**…I can't keep it?' **Link shook his head. **'…Damn.' '**Sorry.' Link ran up the stairs. **'Meh.' Azure followed him. **They stand on the portal and it brings them in.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

Star: STUFF

Rain: WILL YA'LL GET ME OUT OF HERE, THE FAIRY IS SCARING ME

Azure: …No we're going to let him torment you

Rain: -runs into Zant's throne room and hides-

Azure: -laughs-

Viper: Ya'll leave her alone

Azure: Aw but its fun messin' with her

Viper: I don't care

Azure: Hmph, your no fun

Rain: Its weird that she is sticking up for me

Azure: …very…

Rain: o_o

Star:…Can I kill off Azure yet?

Viper: You already did

Star: I meant again

Rain: Why?

Star: Why not?

Rain: Cause she's Link's girlfriend

Star: ….Sooooo

Rain: -shakes head-

Star: Whhhhaaattt?

Viper: You're an idiot

Star: Only sometimes…like now

Viper: -shakes head-

Star: …DON'T JUDGE MEH

Viper: -distracted by DON'T STOP BELIVIN-


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18

Link and Azure were brought into the Palace of Twilight and he looked around. **Azure looked around. **'Damn.' He whistled. Before them were the twili but they were not in their forms. **Azure went up to one. **It moaned at her. **Azure leapt back and stared at it. 'What the hell?' **Link shrugs. '**…They're creepy…' **'But they have a shiny butt.' **Azure rolled her eyes 'And your weird.' '**But that's why you love me.' **'Yeah, but your still weird.' **He takes off running to the left side and goes through the door. **Azure followed him. **Link looked around the room. 'I would say split up back there but never mind.' '**Eh?' '**We have to stick together.' '**Kay.' **Link jumped down and landed into the black fog. **Azure followed him. **They were changed into their wolf forms. '**…The hell?' **'This is Zant's doing. You have to be careful otherwise you turn into wolves.' Midna said. _**Oh. **__Thank god you guys are here. __**Heh. **__Where are you? __**Some place with black fog. **__Damn your not near the boss room. __**No, we just go here. **__Well when you enter then mini boss room, don't freak out when you see my projection. __**Um…okay. **__Zant has set up two projections of himself and me, using me as a prisoner. __**Oh goody. **__Your telling me. __**Heh. **__Well bye. __**Later. **_Azure, come on. _**Kay. **_They get up to the first mini boss and they see the projection of rain. She was yelling and screaming in pain. **Azure growled. **'Calm down.' Link muttered. **Azure just glared at the projection. **The Zant projection showed up. **Azure growled and glared at the Zant. **Link attacked it. **Azure also attacked it. **It began to move around the room. '**…Freaking ninja fish face.' Azure muttered. **Link attacked it. The projection finally died. '**As soon as we find the real Zant, im setting him on fire.' Azure growled. **'You do that.' '**I will.' **Link shakes his head and grabs the Sol. 'Let's go.' **'Kay.' **They end up retracing their steps with the hand behind them. **'… Creepy stalker hand…' **They get to the outside and Link runs around, turning the twili back to normal. He stood by one making it moan. '**Link why are you making it moan?' **He shrugs. **Azure rolled her eyes. 'Weirdo.' '**Kinda.' **Azure shook her head. **'Leave meh alone.' **'Nu' **He stuck his tongue out. **Azure rolled her eyes. '**Let's just go.' '**Kaaaaaay.' **They head to the next room. 'Oh fun.' '**ZOMG it's candy mountain.' Azure muttered sarcastically. **_I wish. _**Azure just started randomly laughing hyperly. **_Wow. __**Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaatttttt? **__Nothing. __**STOP JUDGING ME. **__IM NOT. __**LLLLLIIIIIEEEEESSSS! **__Whatever! __**BLLLEEERRRRGGG! **__Yeah sure. _Link began working his way around the room. 'Come on.' **'Kay.' **They got to the second projection room; only this time rain wasn't saying anything as she had blood dripping down her face. **Azure just stared. '**Please, leave them be.' **'…' **Link growled. **Azure started growling also. **The Zant projection came up and Link attacked it. **Azure also attacked it. **They managed to kill the stupid projection and Link grabbed the Sol. **'Creepy stalker hand activate.' Azure said as the hand came to life. **They got back to the outside and Link placed the Sol with the other one and placed the sword in between the two. 'The master sword has been filled with light, Link, you are the chosen hero.' Midna said. **Azure just watched. **'Let's go get rain.' He said, running forwards. **'Kay.' Azure ran after him. **At the top, Link prepared a spin attack to cut through the black fog. He jumps to the other side. **Azure jumped to the other side. **They go through the door and Link began taking down the beings. 'Come on.' **'Kay.' **They get outside and Link rolls his eyes. **'What?' **'I've got an army to defeat.' **'Heh.' '**Stay here.' He said, running off. **Azure sighed. 'Fine.' **Link was running around, killing every being, bird, and mask he could fine. **Azure just watched. **He got the boss key and pocket it then went back to killing the mask and got the key for the other door. 'Ok, get over here.' **Azure went to him. **They walked through the door. Link ran over to the fog, cut through it then stood on the platform. **Azure followed. **He performed another spin attack and the platform rose. More platforms came up and Link jumped onto one. **Azure also jumped. **They got to the door, after Link got the key, and he went through. **Azure went through the door. **Link was working on fighting off a hell of beings and finally they were defeated. He ran to the boss door and took a deep breath. **Azure went up to the door. **'Here we go.' **Azure just nodded. **Link unlocked the boss door and opened it. **Azure went through the door. **Link followed after her.

WIIL THEY FIND RAIN?

Star: MAYBE

Rain: IM GOING TO KEEL FREAKIN FISH FACE

Azure: NO IM SETTING HIM ON FIRE

Rain: FINE THEN IM GOING TO KEEL HIS GOD

Azure: xD

Rain: He's a dumbass court jester who didn't get his way


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19

The heroes walk in and Link runs up the stairs but stops when he is facing Zant. **Azure followed and growled at Zant. **'Rain.' Link gasps. **Azure looked at Rain. **She was hanging above Zant's throne and had a long gash from her eyebrow down to her left arm and she had a cut under her right eye. **Azure snarled. 'THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER ZANT?' '**I did what any king would do to their subjects when they disobey orders.' He said. **Azure growled. **Rain cracked one eye open and looked around. She saw her friends and gave a small smile. **Azure didn't notice rain and charged at Zant. '**Azure no!' She shouted. **Azure didn't listen. **Zant slammed her into the wall. **'Ow…' **He chained her right next to Rain. **Azure tried breaking the chains. **'It doesn't work, I've tried.' Rain told her. **Azure stopped trying and growled. **'Be happy you haven't been tortured.' **'…Eeeehhhh' **'I bet dad's not happy.' Rain muttered to herself. **'Eh.' **'Our father was the last king and when he died, Midna was to take his place and I was to be her bodyguard, however, when Zant, a damn court jester, got his power, I fled to the world of the light and hid in Faron Woods. Zant's a false king, Midna is the true ruler of the Twilight Realm.' **'Oh.' **Rain turned her attention down to Link, ignoring the fact that she opened her wound again. **Azure glanced at her 'You okay?' '**Yeah, why?' **'Your wound open.' '**Damn.' Rain closed her eyes, focused the energy onto the wound, and stopped the bleeding again. She went back to watching Link fight Zant and when he finally defeated him, they were released from their chains. 'You traitors.' Zant said. **Azure growled at him. '**Your no king Zant. No one bowed down to you or anything like that because you had lust in your eyes. The last king held no lust in his eyes.' Rain said. Link turned to his girlfriend, 'Would you like to do the honors?' **'…I don't have any fire.' '**Hold out your hand.' Rain said. **Azure held out her hand. **She snapped her fingers and Azure had her fire. **'OMG.' Azure threw it at Zant's face. **Due to the fire, rain used her powers, as did Midna, and they killed him. 'Well, he's finally dead.' Rain said. **'Yaaaaaayyyyy.' '**Bout damn time to.' **'Heh.' **Rain created a portal. 'Let's go and kick Ganondorf's ass.' **'Kaaaay' **Rain looked at the palace then stepped into the portal and was gone. **Azure went into the portal. **Link followed her and they met rain outside of the palace. Rain ran to the giant swirl hole and jumped through it. **Azure followed her. **They get back to the mirror chamber and rain turned to the mirror. **'Shhiiinnnnnnyyyy.' '**And you cant have it.' **Azure hung her head. **Rain pulled out a shiny bug. '…**Im not touching the bug.' '**Why not?' **'Cause it's a bug?' **She shook her head. '**What?' '**Nothing.' Rain warped herself over to Hyrule Castle. **'…Ffft yeah right its nothing.' Azure mumbled. **Midna warps them over to Hyrule Castle but Rain was nowhere to be seen. **Azure rolled her eyes 'Where did she go this time?' **Link looked where the shiny thing was over the castle. **Azure stared at the shiny thing. **Rain passed through like it was nothing. **Azure went up to it and tried to go through it. **Midna used the fused shadows and destroyed the crystal around the castle. Rain was waiting for them at the door. **Azure ran over to her. **She had pushed the door opened and was waiting for them. **Azure went through the door. **Rain and Link followed after her and rain looked around. 'We're going to split up here, I'll meet you guys at the boss door.' She said. '**Kay.' **Rain took off running to the right and took care of the monsters there. 'Come on.' Link said, running to the left. '**Kay.' Azure followed after him. **He was fighting off the Bokoblins. **Azure helped him. **They go through the door and Link pulled out his bow. He shot down the archer and was running forwards. **Azure followed him. **They get to the area and what do you know, King Bulblin is back for round four. **Azure glared at Bulblin. '**This is the last time we fight.' He told them. **'Orly? Or are you saying that then come out of nowhere?' **Bulblin didn't say anything and Link gets ready to fight him. They began fighting and Link beat him again. 'No more.' He hands Link the key then gets on his boar. 'I fight for the strongest, that is what I always believed.' He leaves. '…It actually could speak.' Link said. **'Heh.' '**Creepy.' '**Very.' **They leave the room and met with rain at the front of the castle, Link unlocks the door, and rain takes off running, going into another room. 'Dammit rain.' Link said, fending off the Lizalfos. 'Lend me a hand?' **'Nooo.' Azure helped him with the Lizalfos. **Link kicked one into a wall and stood. He slammed another into the opposite wall. Once they were all killed, Link took off running. **Azure ran after him. **In the room they were in was a dark nut. '**…Why the hell are they called dark nuts? They look nothing like nuts' Azure mumbled. **'Who knows.' **'Whoever named them must been on something.' **Link snickered. **Azure grinned. **He ducked when the foot came at him. 'Diiiieeeeeeeeeeeee' The stupid nut finally died. '**Stupid Nut.' Azure muttered. **Link ran into the door then went through. **Azure followed. **He shoots down the painting then lights all the torches. Link goes through the door. **Azure followed him.**

**~SKIP TIME AGAIN (SORRY xD)**

Rain was waiting for the two outside the boss the door, as she already took out the dark nut. **Azure ran to the boss door 'EXPLODE!' **For some odd reason, the door did explode. **Azure fell on her back '….I feel special now.' '**You are special.' Link said, helping her up. **Azure just laughed. **They run up the stairs and rain looks at the hole.

WHAT AWAITS OUR HEROES?

Star: …A narwhale?

Rain: No

Star: Awww why nooooott?

Viper: I said no

Star: YOUR NO FUN

Viper: IM FLIPPEN WRITING IT

Star: YOUR MEAN D:

Viper: -shrugs shoulders-

Azure: I BLEW UP A DOOR, IM HAPPY :3

Rain: And you set Zant on fire

Azure: -evil laugh-

Rain: O_o

Azure: Whaaaatttttt?

Rain: You scare me sometime you know that

Azure: ….That's….AWESOME

Rain: ….

Azure: :D

Rain: ….

Azure: …What?

Rain: -currently distracted by shiny object-

Azure: OMG A NARWHALE –runs off-

Viper: -distracted by Zelda Uo-


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20

Rain walked inside, looking around at the castle, until her gaze rested on the princess. **Azure looked at the princess. **She looked down from the princess to spying Ganondork on the throne. **Azure tilted her head to the side 'Can I set him on fire?' '**Sure.' **'AWESOME.' **Link stared. '**What?' '**How are you going to set him on fire?' **'Im magical.' '**So why didn't you set Zant on fire before rain gave you the fire?' **Azure glared. **'What?' **'…Nothing.' '**Focus on fighting Ganondork.' Rain hissed. **'Fiine.' **Rain stalked forward and glared at him. 'So you're the reason Zant became king?' 'That's right.' She snarled. 'You bastard, you almost had my sister killed.' He laughed and rain growled. **Azure glared at him. **He smirked, looked up at Zelda, then changed into his twilight form and went inside her. **'…' **Rain opened her mouth then closed it. 'This is so weird.' Link muttered. **'Ya think.' **Midna went up to the princess but she was thrown out. 'Sis!' Rain shouted, running to her. When rain turned around, a barrier was up, keeping her outside. 'Rain!' Link shouted. **Azure looked at rain. '**Don't look at me, focus on the fight. **Azure turned back to a possessed Zelda. **The fight began with Link sometimes playing tennis. 'Dammit, die mofo.' Rain chuckled. Link managed to defeat it and Midna used her powers to get rid of Ganondorf from the body. He changed into a giant beast and rain groaned. 'Ugly beast.' **'…He looks fat…like fatty mcfatfat…Hey GANONDORK YOUR FAT!' **Rain roared with laughter. **Azure just grinned. **He vanished into the portals and rain shot him in the head when he came near. 'WILL YOU JUST DIE!' **'He might die if we set him on fire.' **Rain pulled out three arrows, lit them on fire, and shot them at the beast. He caught on fire. **Azure snickered. **The fight finally ended and the magic of Zelda left Midna and returned to its rightful owner. Rain turned to the princess. Link also turned to her but rain turned to look outside. Her ears twitch and she turns to see a ball of light, getting bigger. **Azure looked at the ball of light. **'You have got to be kidding me.' Rain muttered. **'What…?' **Midna pulled out the fused shadows and before rain could stop her sister, she warped them all to the outside. 'Dammit Midna.' She hissed. Rain walked around in frustrations until she heard an explosion. **Azure turned to the explosion 'The hell?' **They all see Ganondorf and he had Midna's piece of the fused shadow and broke it. **Azure growled at Ganondorf. '**You bastard!' Rain shouted. She drew her swords and ran at him. **Azure also drew her sword and charged at him. '**Azure, Rain!' Link shouted. She ignored her friend's call and attacked him. **Azure ignored and attacked. **Ganondorf knocked them back but rain jumped right back up. **Azure growled and got back up. '**You don't give up do you girl?' 'You hurt my sister, im going to kill you.' Rain drew up her power, creating her own version of the fused shadows. **Azure just watched. **She stood up and held out her sword. The version of the fused shadows was different than the one Midna had used because instead of the helmet, there wasn't anything, and Rain looked just like her mother and sister. **Azure tried attacking Ganon again. **He threw her back again and rain struck him with one of her swords. **Azure got back up. **Rain stabbed him in the shiny spot. Ganondorf was screaming, or something like that, and Link stabbed him through the throat with the master sword. The armor fell away from rain and she fell to the ground. **Azure ran over to rain. **'Ow…' **'You okay?' '**Yep.' She sits up but sees the Light Spirits. She gets up and runs up to the hill, staggering a bit. Link runs after her. **Azure ran after them. **A figure was on the ground and rain let out a gasp. **Azure stared at the figure. **Midna, back to her human form, gets up and rain smiles. 'What…say something.' She says. '**Something.' Azure said sarcastically. **'Good to have you back princess.' Rain said. Rain warps them to the Mirror Chamber. 'Well I guess this is goodbye.' Rain muttered. '**Eh?' **She hugged Azure. **Azure hugged her back. '**You take care of yourself.' **'…Will do.' **She hugs Link, bows slightly to Zelda, then runs up the stairs. **Azure watched and let out a small whine. **Rain turned, waved to them, then jumped through the portal. **Azure stared at the portal, half tempted to jump through it. **Link grabs her hand and holds it. **Azure looked at him. **He gives her smile then turns back to Midna, who breaks the mirror. 'Looks all ties with the Twilight Realm have been cut.' He mutters. **Azure hung her head '…Yeah…' **He hugs her. **Azure hugged him back. '**Let's get out of here.' **'…Kay…' **They leave and rain is never heard from again. The children return to Faron Woods and Starlight now becomes Colin's horse, as that is what rain wanted.

THE END

Star: ZOMG

Viper: Fail ending

Star: xD

Rain: God that was an awesome story

Azure: BUT IT ENDED WITH SAD PANDANESS

Viper: IM FREAKIN SORRY

Azure: xDDDDDDD

Rain: Plus we spoiled the whole entire game

Azure: …yeah pretty much

Rain: Oh well :D

Azure: xD

Rain: So we are now going back to Spawn of the Crack fic as I had an idea

Azure: I think so

Rain: Its going to be real funny

Star: …ORLY?

Rain: YESH


End file.
